Akatsuki is Influenced
by spswnaruhina
Summary: Naruto goes out on another training mission with Jiraiya, 3 months later a captured Itachi wakes up, what will happen when truths are revealed read to find out.
1. the missions

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but if I did Jiraiya wouldn't have died.**

**AN: OK here's my 3rd fic I hope it's better then my other 2 it should at least be longer**

**Before I start I want to make clear that most of it will be centered on Naruto and Hinata but I will try to throw in everybody else to but no promises **

**This is a AU fic and is set after ch. 400 but Jiraiya and Itachi are not dead (probably won't see Itachi much if at all), there is no team Emo or what ever their called now, all but Sasuke is dead, and there are only 4 Akatsuki members left being Pain, Konan, Tobi / Marada / Mizukage, and Zetsu, the rest are dead (Itachi isn't in Akatsuki he was captured during the History lesson). Last but not least Naruto might seem a bit smarter then canon but I think he was hiding how smart he really was, and Hinata won't be stuttering unless Naruto is around.**

**So here we go…..**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 1**

**(At the Hokage's Office)**

"Naruto I know you just got back from a Training trip with Jiraiya not too long ago, but with how close even he came to dying fighting Pain We've decided to tell you who your parents were and send you back out for about a year to learn your dad's most famous jutsu" Tsunade said.

"Wait, you mean to say that you and Jiraiya knew who my parents were all this time and didn't tell me?" Naruto asked while starting to get a little angry.

"Your father had many enemies, and we thought that you should be told when you were strong enough to protect yourself from them, and your mother was from a country called whirlpool" Tsunade said, "They were Minato and Kushina Namikaze, but to keep you safe you were given your mother's last name of Uzumaki"

"What she means is your father was the 4th Hokage, and you'll be training with me to learn **hiraishin no jutsu, **that jutsu is why he was called the Yellow Flash" added Jiraiya "though I can't use it I can still help you better understand the scroll that says how to do it"

"Sweet, I can finally tell Hinata that I like her!" said Naruto no longer mad.

"Wait your more concerned about that then why your dad sealed the Kyuubi in you?" a surprised Tsunade asked.

"Well yah, I would think it would be obvious that my Dad couldn't have expected anyone else to give up their kid if he wouldn't use his own first" Naruto answered, "and I have always known about Hinata's crush on me, well since I was 12 that is, but I could never tell her I liked her back or she might have been hurt by somebody who hated me, that and her dad would never let some no name orphan see his daughter. Now that I know my Dad was the 4th, I'm not a no name any more so her dad can't stop me for that, and no one can say anything bad about her going out with the son of the 4th."

"Wow, you really thought things though, but what about Sakura I thought you liked her?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, I kind of did but now she more like a sister to me. I mean half of the reason I liked her was even if I could get a date from her we could just pass it off as a team meeting, so nobody could hurt her for dating me, but I always liked Hinata more" Naruto answered "so when do I leave, do I have time to tell anyone I'm leaving?"

"We leave right now and Tsunade will tell every one where you went." Jiraiya said

"When you get back I'll announce who your parents were and I think you'll be ready to start learning how to be Hokage" Tsunade added. 'take that you old coots' thought Tsunade thinking of how great it will be to shove who Naruto's parents in the faces of the elder council.

"Well, let's go then!" Naruto said as he ran out the door with Jiraiya following.

**(Three months later)**

"Hokage-sama Itachi Uchiha is awake, he wishes to speak to you" some random ANBU says as he enters the Hokage's Office

"Very well, I'll head right over" Tsunade said as she headed to the hospital.

**(At the hospital)**

"So traitor what did you want to talk to me about" Tsunade spat.

"I wish to clear my name and tell you what I know about Akatsuki" stated Itachi.

"Now why would I believe anything you say, hmm?" asked Tsunade

"Because the 3rd's old teammates will out right deny what I'm about to tell you, and I no longer wish to protect my idiot of a brother" answered Itachi.

Knowing that 3rd's old teammates would lie to hide their shame Tsunade decided to hear him out and Itachi told her of the Uchiha Coup and how now Sasuke is in Akatsuki with the remaining 4 members.

Having believed most of his story but wanting to confirm that Sasuke is in Akatsuki and what he does in it sends for Hinata as she heads back to her office.

**(At the Hokage's Office)**

Hearing a knock at the door Tsunade said, "come in... ah Hinata, I want to get right down to why I called you here, Itachi Uchiha has just woken up and told me some things that I want to look in to which is why you're here."

"But wouldn't a mission involving any Uchiha be at least A ranked, so why me by myself?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the mission is actually S ranked and must be kept a secret between just the two of us, and as for why you, I needed someone that Sasuke barely knew and that an Akatsuki member has not been killed by, the only person that fits that is you, Hinata" Stated Tsunade.

"If I'm the only one that can go, then I guess I must go then, so what is the mission?" asked Hinata.

'I hate to do this to the kid but she's my only option' thought Tsunade and answered "For one year you are to infiltrate Akatsuki from the inside find out as much as you can and get back here, if at any point your found out or deem your life in danger you are to abandon the mission and come back. Do you accept the mission?"

"Yes, but what am I to use as my cover for joining?" asked Hinata.

"Your cover will be that you wish for revenge on the village for the way that they treated Naruto" pulling out a scratched headband and a scroll, Tsunade said "you will leave here,right now, as a B ranked missing-nin, since you have the Byakugan I can't put you down as a C ranked, but you are not to engage a retrieval squad, if you can't escape you are to give up the mission and return with them."

"Yes, ma'am" and with that Hinata left not to return for a year.

**End of chapter**

**AN: OK there the first chapter I think it's a little bit longer then what I written so far and hopefully better too**

**If you can't tell already this is going to take place mostly in Akatsuki and with Naruto but like I said I'll try to throw in some hidden leaf too**

**So please review**** so I know if this is better then the other 2 stories**


	2. a wet letter

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but if I did it would be a messed up world Naruto lived in. I don't own 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' either.**

**AN: wow this story did better in one day than my other two did in over 2 weeks**

**Just so you know I like messing around with people so I wouldn't go and put this story in any NaruHina sections just yet I might make it a NaruShion (she going to be used for some comic relief in this chapter just to warn you) and SasuHina (Sasuke is going to be at least a little ooc for this story to work anyway) just to smite the people who assume that it will be a NaruHina (just look at Time ANBU I killed Naruto and a four month old Sasuke, and I used Hinata as breeding stock)**

**Since it's mostly traveling in the story right now I'll probably do a lot of time skipping unless you want me to put: o look a tree, another tree, cool a rock, a tree (repeated a bunch of times) **

**Now on with the story…**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 2: **

**A wet letter**

**(In the Hokage's Office a few days after Hinata left on her mission)**

"Hokage a letter just came from Jiraiya" a random ANBU said.

"I wonder what he wants, you better stay here till I read this incase you're needed" Tsunade stated as she took the letter and read:

_Dear Tsunade_

_The kid did it, it only took him three months and he learned it. The kid's a genius when it comes to jutsus, but since I know you want us gone for a year we're traveling around to all his friends to give them one of __**the**__ kunai, and I sent one with the letter. I could only delay us for another three months though. The kid wants to make a big entrance, so just put the kunai in the council room. _

_I don't know why the kid isn't Hokage yet with all the friends in power he's got. I mean there's the princess of Snow, the guy who built the bridge that's named after the kid, and a bunch more. Although the one that sticks out the most is the priestess from Demon, Shion I think the kid said her name was, but anyway apparently she asked him to help her produce an heir, which he accepted to keep his mask of stupidly from being discovered, but when they were alone he told her the truth but said that if he didn't have a girlfriend by time he was 18 he'd come back and marry her. So I guess I haven't rubbed off on him too much yet, but there still time. The kid is going to give me plenty of research material if I stick around long enough, heck I got enough for one book already. O, Tell Kakashi my next book should be coming out soon called 'Icha Icha legacy'. Well, see you in three months._

_Jiraiya_

_P.S. I haven't told the kid yet, but if my spy network is right and it always is you got a lot of explaining to do when we get back as to why __**she's**__ a missing-nin._

When Tsunade finished reading she got really angry and scared at the same time, scared because Jiraiya knew Hinata was a missing-nin, and angry because Neji and Kakashi left out the part about Shion in that mission report. "Go get me Neji and drag Kakashi here right now" she said

A couple minutes later two ANBU arrive with Neji and dragging Kakashi by his vest.

"I'm going to try to stay calm here, so answer my question, why was this left out of the mission report of when you escorted the priestess in Demon, huh" Tsunade said as she pointed to the line in the letter.

"Um, we didn't think it was that important so we didn't tell you?" Kakashi said getting ready for the worst.

"Yep" added Neji with a blush as he remembered what had happened.

When they said that Tsunade exploded "NOT IMPORTANT, NOT IMPORTANT NARUTO WAS ASKED BY THE CLIENT TO HAVE SEX WITH HER AND IT'S NOT INPORTANT" as she closed her mouth she had that look that she had when she caught Jiraiya peaking on her in the hot spring (you know the first time Jiraiya almost died).

Luckily for Kakashi, Jiraiya had warned him of that look and yelled as loud as he could "RUUUUN AWAAAAAAAYYY!" as Neji pulled two halves of a coconut out and clacked them together as they ran. (AN: sorry I had to do that, I couldn't stop thinking of that when I thought of how Tsunade would react in that situation)

**(Hidden Rain)**

'Was that Kakashi yelling, like he saw a rabbit' thought Hinata as she approached the place where Jiraiya fought Pain.

When she got there Pain had sensed her coming and was waiting for her. Pain started the conversation with "so another Leaf tries to kill me, but you're weaker then my stupid teacher so that can't be why, so why are you here?"

Hinata just points to her headband around her neck. "So you think you can join us just by being a missing-nin?" asked Pain.

"No I want revenge on Hidden Leaf for what they did to the guy I like" answered Hinata sternly.

"Now why would that be a reason for us to let you in, hmm?" inquired Pain

'Hopefully this work or I'm stuck' thought Hinata and said, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'She's a Hyuuga, and likes the 9 tails container, even if she's weak she'll be of some use, and Sasuke needs a partner' thought Pain saying "I can't make finial decisions on new members but I know who can, go to Hidden Mist and tell the Mizukage that Red Rain sent you."

"Very well, I guess we're done then and I head there," said Hinata.

"Yes, but one more question before you go how did you know I was who I was?" asked Pain. (AN: their standing out side on the street so they can't openly say Akatsuki)

As Hinata walked away she said "Jiraiya has a big mouth, I over heard him tell the Hokage about you."

When Hinata left Konan came out and said "you know Tobi will probably kill her right."

"Yah your right, but maybe not she might be able to do what Itachi and Kisame with out even fighting, since she loves him, that and be able to help find the last tailed demon" Pain said.

**(One month Naruto on his way from Demon to Snow, Hinata on her way from Rain to Mist, in some random city)**

As Naruto is walking thru some crowded streets a bluish purple blur goes past, and he runs in to…

"Hey Kiba, Shino what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto

"We're on a mission, can't stop to talk right now," Kiba says as he and Shino run after the blur.

"That was close" Kiba said, once they were away from Naruto.

"Yes, that would have been disastrous if we had stayed" added Shino.

_Flashback (12 days ago in the Hokage's office)_

"_Kiba, Shino your going on a mission, you will retrieve Hinata before Naruto comes back but if you run into him tell him nothing, you leave now" Stated Tsunade while thinking 'if I knew all this would have happen I wouldn't have sent her on that mission'_

"_Yes, ma'am" they said heading out to find Hinata._

_End Flashback_

"Great I lost her now" said Kiba.

"My bugs still have her, this way" said Shino heading off.

**End of chapter**

**AN: don't worry too much it will be a NaruHina unless something in the manga ticks me off like it did with Sasuke but if you note I did leave it open for a NaruShion, SasuHina, but I think I might make a vary rare pairing of SasuShion I don't think there's any of these**

**This Story will probably be at least twice a long as Time ANBU (10 chapters or more)**

**Anybody catch who Jiraiya next book it about LOL**

**Does anybody know what the last demons tail number is it's to troublesome for me to find out**

**And sorry about random updates I just write when an idea comes to me then when I think I got a good chapter I update**

**Please review**


	3. True beginnings and the return

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: ok let me clarify I was messing with you in the last chapter's AN this will be a NaruHina barring Naruto going berserk and killing Hinata in the manga, which considering the perfect chance for a NaruHina moment in ch. 405 was blown, I don't think that will happen**

**I got a couple ideas of where to go with this but need help narrowing it down but more on that after the chapter**

**Now on with the story…**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 3: **

**True beginnings and the return of the Yellow Flash**

**(One month later just out side of Hidden Mist, one month before Naruto's return and 7 months till Hinata's mission ends)**

Marada having been told by Pain (You know the projector thingies) that Hinata is coming appears at the gate as Hinata nears it.

"Ah, the missing Leaf-nin finally arrives" said Marada

"Sorry I had some hunter-nins to lose before I came, but I didn't expect you to meet me at the gate Mizukage" Hinata replied "but I guess I should have since Red Rain sent me."

"I see he did approve of you joining but let us continue this conversation in my office" said Marada as they headed to his office.

Once they got to the office Marada continued "If you didn't already know we, Akatsuki, work in pairs to capture the Tailed Demons, you have met Pain already his partner is Konan, mine is Zetsu, and if you join you will be paired with another ex-Leaf-nin that you have probably heard of named, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yes I have heard of him, so it must have been you my team fought when you we were going after Itachi" Hinata said and added "though you said he died fighting his brother, but he didn't."

"That's too bad Sasuke will be mad that he's still alive, but o well," responded Marada "now if you want to join us you will have to do some thing to prove your loyalty."

"And, what would that be?" ask Hinata.

"You will train with Sasuke for one month and then capture the 9 tailed demon," stated Marada as Zetsu came into the room, "Now if you wait out side Zetsu will take you to Sasuke in a minute."

"Very well, I'll see you when I have the 9 tails then" Hinata said as she left the office.

"She doesn't have a clue does she," stated Zetsu.

"No she doesn't, about Naruto being the 9 tails or what she has either," said Marada as Zetsu left.

**(One month later the council room)**

"What is this meeting about Tsunade?" asked Danzo.

"I can answer that" declared Jiraiya as he walked in the room "I was sent with Naruto to train him in a certain jutsu that is apparently a blood line jutsu, since even with his help I still couldn't learn it."

"Ha, Naruto has a blood line, I'll believe it when I see it," stated Hiashi, "I would have arranged a wedding for Hinata and him if he had one, since I know how much she likes him."

"Well, you can see it now" Tsunade said as she threw down **the **kunai.

With that Naruto appeared in front of the council with a "yo".

Luckily Tsunade had a medical team waiting, because half of the council had heart attacks when Naruto appeared, while the rest were speechless.

Once things calmed down Tsunade said "I think that's all the proof I need for who his parents were now isn't it."

Everybody just nodded their heads up and down still stunned at what just happened.

"Good that makes this meeting that much easier, so no one is going to complain when I give him the Namikaze compound then?"

Everybody just shook their heads no.

"Good, meeting adjourned" with that almost everybody left leaving just Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto.

"In 5 days I'll make the announcement of who your parents were Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Ok, now explain to us why a certain someone left the village" Jiraiya said sternly.

"Huh, someone left the village?" Naruto added questionably.

"Fine fine, I sorry Naruto but Hinata became a missing-nin three months ago," Tsunade said while waiting for the worst, and she got it.

"WHAT, HINATA IS A MISSING-NIN, BUT BUT HOW SHE SEEMED FINE BEFORE I LEFT, BEFore I left, it's my fault isn't it, it has to be I keep leaving her, I should have told her I loved her before I left," with that Naruto ran to his apartment crying.

"That not the whole story is it, Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned knowing there was something she wasn't saying.

"Yes, but I can't tell anyone for 6 months, sorry" Tsunade said.

"For once I can say this to you, you're an idiot" Jiraiya stated as he turned to leave knowing why she said what she said.

As Jiraiya left Tsunade mumbled "I know".

The next day Naruto went to see his friends but they all ignored him for the same reason he had cried the day before, Kiba even hit him saying "why do you always do something stupid".

'Fine if they just ignore me, I'll do something that they can't ignore' thought Naruto.

**End of chapter**

**AN: sad ending huh, and a little ooc but it was to set up the next chapter it will be a big one maybe not in size but what happens in it.**

**This story started as a one-shot song fic but evolved in to this, I may not even use the song any more**

**Some of you may say why did Marada give up the info on Akatsuki so easily well the answer is in the short conversation between Marada and Zetsu it also the first idea I want to throw out with a couple others**

**1) Should Hinata have the 8 tailed rabbit demon (what can I say I like Monty Python and the Holy Grail and Hinata has always reminded me of a bunny) or should Anko have the 8 tailed snake demon (I'll explain how they have the demon when I get to that part in the story, and if you vote for Anko I still got something to give Hinata but it's not a demon)**

**2) Should I do a big time skip I'm talking at least 13 years (but I'm not telling you when it will be or for what reason, it will ruin the surprise)**

**3) If I do the time skip I need pairings for just about everyone at least 3 pairings living in Leaf (well NaruHina is a given and I got plans for Itachi and Sasuke but everyone else is free game as long as it's not with Akatsuki members, if their too crazy I might not use them)**

**Please review**


	4. Troublesome Naruto

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, if I did… I think I ran out of smart remarks for a little while**

**AN: chapter updates might start slowing down now this is the chapter that gave me the I idea for this story I hope it does it justice but it changed a lot from the original idea so I might still make the original in to a one shot some time.**

**Voting so far:  
****Hinata: 2****  
Anko: 2  
****Time skip: 1****  
No time skip: 2  
Pairings (only listing ones with more then one vote): ShikTema, NejiTen, KonoHanabi**

**If you vote for Anko to have the 8 tails don't pair her up with someone from Leaf, you'll know why later**

**Voting still up for at least another chapter (the chapter that tells who has the demon that will mark the end of the voting)**

**Here we go….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 4:**

**Troublesome Naruto  
**

**(3 days after Naruto's return in the Hokage's office)**

"Hokage-sama he did it again" Yamato (AN:ha ha i bet you thought it was going to be another random ANBU) says running in.

"Who did what again?" asked Tsunade.

"I found this in the Scroll room" said Yamato as he hands a note to Tsunade and she reads:

_Hey Baa-chan_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm sorry but I have to look for her, even my friends think that she left because of me. I think I know where she is that's why I was in the Scroll room where I copied down my Dad's jutsus that can seal and unseal a demon. If my plan works I might be able to bring her back, but I'll have to give up on being Hokage if it doesn't work, even if it does I doubt the council will want a Hokage that was a missing-nin anyway, so I left something for Konohamaru that he'll like, just look out the window. Also I left my headband sealed in this note, I can't bring my self to scratch it, give it back to Iruka for me and tell him I'll come for it when I get back. I promise to come back sometime even if my plan fails, so see you then._

_Naruto_

_P.S. I hope where I'm headed doesn't have the other 8 or else it won't matter if I come back so wish me luck._

When she finished reading Tsunade ran to the window to see that once again the Hokage monument was painted like it was three years ago, but with one addition just past Tsunade's head in big bold letters were the words 'this space reserved for Konohamaru Sarutobi'.

"NARUTO" yelled Tsunade so loud that he even heard it where he was which a couple of miles by now.

Once Tsunade calmed down she said to Yamato "go get me Jiraiya, ah, just get me all of Naruto's friends, and get this out immediately," and handed him a bingo book from a drawer in her desk, "this is a one I made up just incase this happened."

Yamato opened it to the new page and said as he left "he may have his mom's attitude, but in here he's the same as his dad" for on that page was Naruto's profile that ended the same as his dad's with an order to not engage.

Once everyone arrived Tsunade started "If you didn't know from the message on the monument Naruto has left to find Hinata, he is now an S class Missing-nin and you guys are the only ones who can stop him. He is headed to Akatsuki which is where he thinks Hinata went."

"Wait, why would Hinata go to Akatsuki, and if Naruto is an S class, why is Hinata only a B class?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto believes she left because she hates him for leaving again and would go to Akatsuki for revenge, as for why he's S class, it's because he can use almost all his father's jutsus and for the same reason Akatsuki want him," answered Tsunade while thinking 'I hope they don't question that any further I don't want to tell them abut Kyuubi yet with every thing else that's going on'.

"But why did boss give up on being Hokage just to go after Hinata, and who is his dad?" asked Konohamaru.

"This is going to be announced in two day's, so don't say anything to anyone, but Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze better known as the Fourth Hokage or the Yellow Flash, and he hasn't completely given up on Hokage, it's just going to be that much harder for him now that he's a missing-nin temporally, and to him Hinata is worth that," Said Tsunade.

That had all the younger ninjas speechless, but it wasn't that long after that the rest joined them since Kurenai said "you make it sound like Naruto likes Hinata."

"That would be an understatement Kurenai," Jiraiya said "he loves her, he just couldn't risk telling her".

The first person to recover was Shikamaru being that he could put 2 and 2 together to realize Naruto was the son of the Fourth and it made sense from all the cold stares Naruto got from people that he would worry about Hinata's safety if they were a couple, he had long ago figured out Naruto had some connection to Kyuubi but deemed it to 'troublesome' to ask anyone what it was.

"Enough with the troublesome questions what are we to do to get him back?" asked Shikamaru.

"It will be the same as when you tried to get Sasuke back, Neji you will be team leader, with Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, I will give you one week to get him back, after the week is up you must return and I make a new team to try again, so get to it, the rest of you are dismissed," said Tsunade but then added, "before you ask, I can't send Jiraiya with you I need him here when I make known who Naruto's parents are".

With that everyone left and Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura left to try and find Naruto.

**(Meanwhile with Sasuke and Hinata, (AN: here comes the ooc Sasuke))**

"So Sasuke why are we heading towards Hidden Leaf if we're looking for the Nine Tales?" asked Hinata.

"Because that's where it is, it been hidden from our generation to keep the container safe but it didn't work out the way it was planed." Said Sasuke while thinking for the tenth time this month 'why does Naruto get all the hot women all I got was a bunch of flat-chested fangirls'.

"Wait, your saying that it was in Leaf the whole time we just didn't know it," stated Hinata as she stopped in a clearing.

"Yep" replied Sasuke.

'Speak of the demon' thought Sasuke just as Naruto landed in the same clearing.

"Hey new guys" shouted Naruto "looking for me."

'why did Naruto say that' thought Hinata as it hit her 'it all makes sense now, the way Naruto was treated, so he's the container for the Nine Tails'

"Yeah, we are. What you came to surrender to us." Sasuke said jokingly.

"No, I came to make a trade but I'll only tell your leader," stated Naruto.

"Well, you have to tell us what you're trading for since I think I know what you offering," responded Sasuke.

"Fine, Hinata" said Naruto.

Hinata was dumfounded and took off the hood she was wearing.

"Why would you endanger the world just to get me back?" Hinata questioned.

"Hi-Hinata," said a very surprised Naruto, "y-you do h-hate me don't you, that's why you joined Akatsuki?"

"Hate you, yeah right" chimed in Sasuke takeing off his hood.

"He's right, I could never hate you Naruto, even with the Nine Tails in you I still l-lo-love you," Hinata said while running up and hugging Naruto, she then whispered, "it just a mission to find out if some things that Itachi told Tsunade are true".

Then Naruto whispered back "I'll play along then so you can go home early" then said to Sasuke "Ok I wish to join too, I'll even give you the Fox since I have a way to release him with out killing me."

Naruto then added "Hinata I knew since I was 12 that you liked me and always wanted to tell you that I love you too, now let's go before anyone comes to get me, I have a lot to tell you two on the way"

"Hey, Sasuke mind if I start calling you brother," said Naruto as they left.

After having many conversations with Hinata, Sasuke start to be more like his old self, wanting to kill the corrupt part of the Leaf council instead of the doing it to destroy Leaf answered "Only if I can call you brother as well."

**End of chapter**

**AN: woot longest chapter I've ever written**

**As for why Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura for the team if you think about it their the best a disabling an opponent so they make a good retrieval team**

**And yes I cheated and changed Sasuke a little during the time skips but who wouldn't change when you're with Hinata for a month**

**Please review**** and vote**


	5. Meeting and Planning

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: voting for the demon is over, but voting for time skip and pairings still up**

**Voting so far: **

**Hinata: 3 (winner, yah I know by one vote but this is the chapter I have them find out that it's Hinata)  
Anko: 2**

**Time skip: 1  
No time skip: 3**

**Pairings (only listing ones with more then one vote): ShikTema, NejiTen, KonoHanabi, LeeSaku, KakaKure, IruAnko**

**On with the story….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 5: **

**Meeting and Planning**

**(One week later at Akatsuki's base)**

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the base after they tell each other every thing they know from why Itachi kill his clan to who Naruto's parents were, well every thing but Hinata's mission (AN: yes I'm being lazy but I just don't like spending a chapter or more just to say stuff like that if I write a story with long chapters I might)

"See Tobi smart Hinata and Sasuke bring Nine Tail, not even Itachi and Kisame do that, Tobi is a good boy" (if you don't know who said that then too bad).

"Give it up Marada no one thinks you that stupid any more" stated Pain.

"Fine, so why isn't he tied up?" asked Marada.

"I'm not tied up because I came of my own free will and wish to make a deal with you" said Naruto.

"A deal, anything short of giving me the Nine Tail and there won't be a deal" replied Marada.

"That's exactly what I'm offering and you get to choose which of my ideas you use, but no matter which one you pick I join Akatsuki" stated Naruto.

"So how are you going to survive the removal of the Nine Tail to join us?" asked Marada.

"Simple, I have my Dad's jutsus on how to seal and unseal a demon, and if you try to double cross me I'll use my dad's **hiraishin **so youcan't touch me," answered Naruto.

"Well then, what are your ideas then Naruto?" asked Marada.

"The first one is simple I give you the jutsu on how to unseal a demon, you remove the fox, and you let me join" said Naruto "the second one is you let me join with the fox in me still, and we start our own hidden village where we stop all wars using the tailed demons which I know that at least Pain and Konan want from what Jiraiya told me, and I let you have both the jutsu to seal and the jutsu to unseal a demon" said Naruto.

Pain then whispered to Marada "that village thing might not be too bad of an idea 9 hosts would be able to stop any war plus since we would control them no one would have any power over you".

Then Marada spoke "let me think about your ideas, but let me add some things to your end. If I just let you join you must also give me the Eight Tail as well, and you must also retrieve Itachi before I start a village, since I do not want another village with Uchiha blood in it."

"Wait, I have two demons in me?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"No, she has the Eight Tailed Rabbit sealed in her," Marada said as he pointed to Hinata.

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were so confused that they fainted.

Once they woke up Marada said "So I take it that they didn't even tell your generation about the second most powerful but most timid of all the tailed demons. It was a strange relationship that the 8 and 9 tails had most would think that the 8 tail would forever be chased by the 9 tail for the simple fact that one was a rabbit and the other a fox, but in fact it was the other way around, some how the 8 tail had falling in love with the 9 tail and would pursue him in secret, the 9 tail also loved the 8 tail but could never tell her that because he would be the laughing stock of all the demons. But one day the 8 tail couldn't find the 9 tail, it took 2 months to find his trail, it had lead her to Hidden Leaf, now the 8 tails was so timid that it lead her to create a way to seal her self in to a host of her choice be it for a short time or forever, being that the only difference between her and a real rabbit is her glowing red eyes, she snuck in to the village unnoticed and found out that her love had been sealed in to a boy the night he disappeared and found herself near the Hyuuga compound where a little girl had just been born, not wanting to be away from her fox she then sealed herself in the girl." (AN: I almost added that the only way to kill the 8 tail is with a holy hand grenade)

"Very well, since it won't kill me you can have the rabbit too" said Hinata hoping Naruto knew what he was doing.

"Good you'll have your answer soon, now go get Itachi" Marada said as he threw an Akatsuki cloak to Naruto and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke left for Hidden Leaf.

"Well, do you think they know that we know about the girl's mission?" ask Zetsu once they left.

"I don't know but we'll know if they come back, that they don't know" said Marada.

**(Mean while with Naruto's group)**

"So, do you think they know that we know that they know about your mission?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"No, so lets use it to our advantage but from what you said you did before we left you might not be accepted back, but I'll always stay by your side," Hinata whispered back then asked Sasuke "Are you going to try to kill your brother once we get to Hidden Leaf?"

"No, I will not. Not only were we sent to retrieve him but I won't any more now that I know the truth" answered Sasuke "now let's get this over with."

**(Mean while in Hidden Leaf in the Hokage's office)**

"We couldn't find him" stated Neji.

"Well then, it's time to make to new team, ok Jiraiya, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino will be the team this time." said Tsunade. "But before you go, mind telling me why you are not guilty about the way you treated Naruto before he left?"

"Why should we he made Hinata leave." stated Kiba.

"Fine, I what I'm about to say is an s class secret and is punishable by death if you tell anyone what I'm about to say, got it." Tsunade said, everyone nodded "good, the reason why Hinata left was not because of Naruto, it's because I sent her on an S class mission to find out if what Itachi had told me when he was in the hospital was true, and no I won't tell you what he said."

As a wave of gilt went over everybody that had treated Naruto badly, Kiba said "as soon as we find him I'll apologize for everybody."

"Good, you have one week, now go find him before Akatsuki does" Tsunade said as the new team left.

**End of chapter**

**AN: I tried to make the Eight Tail believable I hope I did**

**I guess I let the cat out of the bag on where I'm thinking of heading with this story which is why I thought of doing the time skip (so I wouldn't have to think of how to make a new village) even if I don't do a time skip I'll still try and head that way but I might just go ahead and do the time skip or go a different way if it's to troublesome**

**Please review**** and vote**


	6. Mission's End?

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but I should trademark my saying of 'you got to beat them off with a hammer like Sasuke's fangirls'**

**AN: Oops I've been spelling Madara as Marada but o well its fixed now**

**Just to let you know pairings might just pop up (like in this chapter) and/or not be well written but I'll try, and I might not use JiraTsun because the pairings are mostly for the future (I'm not killing them off they just can't do what I need the pairings for)**

**Voting so far: **

**Time skip: 1 **

**No time skip: 3**

**Pairings (only listing ones with more then one vote): ShikTema, NejiTen, KonoHanabi, LeeSaku, KakaKure, IruAnko, JiraTsun**

**So hang on for another chapter of….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 5: **

**Mission's End?**

**(3 days later in the forest with Jiraiya and gang)**

"He came this way and stopped for a while" said Kiba, "wait, I smell him, he's coming this way, but there are two other people with him".

"Ok, everybody get ready it might be Akatsuki" said Jiraiya as everybody followed Kiba to where he smelled Naruto and hid and heard the Akatsuki members talking.

"So, do you think that Itachi is with Ibiki?" asked one of them.

"No, Tsunade already got what she wanted out of him, so he's either in confinement or she might have believed him and released him," said an other.

The third one said "We know you're there so come on out we wish to talk with you."

Knowing they were caught Jiraiya, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino walked out with Shikamaru of course muttering "troublesome".

Jiraiya then said "so what did you want to talk to us about, and why are there three of you?"

"He's a new recruit" said the third one pointing to the first "and you heard what we were talking about, we want to know where Itachi is."

"Why so you can kill him?" asked Kiba.

"No, we need his help with something so we just need to get him back," stated the second one.

"Your voice sounds like someone I know, and you're not getting Itachi back he's happy back in Hidden Leaf he even has a girlfriend now." Kiba said.

"Thank you for the info there Kiba" said the first one.

"Good going Idiot" said the third one and Jiraiya at the same time.

"It is you Hinata" Shino said and questionably added "and Naruto?" as his bugs moved close enough to remove the hoods of the Akatsuki members and did.

"Wait, Sasuke too" said Shikamaru now that he could see who they were.

"It's good to see you guys again, bye-bye" said Naruto as he flung a three-pronged kunai grabbed Sasuke and Hinata, and they vanished in a yellow flash.

"Aright, that's it I'm not apologizing to a traitor" said Kiba.

"Now don't jump to conclusions Kiba" said Jiraiya.

"I agree with Kiba it would be one thing if it was just Naruto and Hinata but with Sasuke with them it's only thing I can come up with" said Shikamaru.

"Well, traitors or not we know where they're headed so let's go" said Shino as they headed back to Hidden Leaf.

**(Back with Naruto running to Hidden Leaf)**

"Good going Naruto now they know we're coming for Itachi" said Sasuke. (AN: he means the three of them not Akatsuki, they didn't care if they knew Akatsuki was coming)

"I know, I know, I guess we can't go back to Hidden Leaf anymore, so I guess my offer was real now" Naruto said, "We should tell him even if he knows like the rest".

"I guess so, Sasuke I was sent by Tsunade to find out if your brother told her the truth about your clan and if you really joined Akatsuki, I was to return in about 5 months but with what just happened the mission failed and I'll probably be a real missing-nin now" said Hinata.

"All of Akatsuki knew of the mission and if it weren't for what Naruto said in his deal you both would be dead now, but I think Madara sees potential in the village Naruto wants to make so if we get Itachi to come back with us he might just keep you two alive, heck he might let Naruto be the Kage so he can keep Hidden Mist under his control" said Sasuke.

"Well, I guess we need a plan now that we know that Itachi is living in the village" said Hinata.

"How about if Sasuke and one of my clones just appear back in the village, while me and Hinata go and talk with Itachi" suggested Naruto.

"That's not too bad of a plan but what about the girlfriend?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, we are starting a village so I don't think Madara will have a problem with us bringing her back with us" replied Naruto.

"Sounds like we just need to find Itachi now" said Hinata.

**(Mean while in Hidden Leaf at ****Ichiraku's ramen stand)**

"Hey, Itachi the usual?" asked Ayame.

"Yep, so is our date still on for the day after tomorrow?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, I'm free then" Ayame said as she handed him his order.

"So you have no problems going out with me?" asked Itachi.

"How many times are you going to ask that, if what people say isn't true, I don't care" responded Ayame "I was like a big sister to Naruto so why would I care what people think about you."

"Ok, I'll pick you up about 8 then" said Itachi as he finished his ramen and left.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Well there is what I had in mind for Itachi (remember he has been awake for about three months, plenty of time to get a girlfriend especially since he's an Uchiha) (FYI if Anko had the demon she would have been paired with him)**

**I don't hate Kiba I just use his big mouth to get him into trouble**

**Wow I'm liking my own story a lot and this one is going to be a lot longer then I thought it was going to be too**

**Spoiler for ch. 406 I wouldn't put it past Jiraiya to use Tsunade's breasts for the key**

**Please review**** and vote**


	7. Will he go?

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, if I did I'd sell half the rights back to Kishimoto and the other half to Akamatsu** **so that there's some romance (and maybe a harem for Naruto) between all the fighting**

**AN: Ok voting is over I'll try to write this with out a big time skip, but I will still take pairings up until I pair them off**

**Here we go again….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 7: **

**Will he go?**

**(2 days later in Hidden Leaf)**

"Wow, security stinks here" said Naruto's clone (AN: here on out it will be just clone)

"Yep, no wonder my brother got in here so easily after the third Hokage's funeral" responded Sasuke.

Once they were in the middle of the village they took off their hoods just as two girls walked around a corner.

"That's just great the two people I want to see first" exclaimed sarcastically Sasuke.

"Well, I don't think that there's a better distraction then those two" said clone just as (if you don't know by now) Sakura and Ino spot them.

"Look Naruto brought back Sasuke" Sakura and Ino yell as they run toward them.

Once the girls get to them Ino asked Naruto "Where's Hinata didn't you leave to bring her back."

"I haven't found her yet" said the clone "once I get my whole missing-nin thing straightened out I'll go find her."

Just then Jiraiya's group got there with Kiba yelling "grab those traitors Sakura, Ino."

The girls were confused but grabbed them anyway and asked "What do you mean traitors?"

"Their wearing Akatsuki cloaks, they ran from us as soon as we found out who they were, and asked us where Itachi is so they could take him back to Akatsuki. That's why they're traitors" Kiba said and added "now where's Hinata?"

"Well, do you think you can take them by themselves?" the clone asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, at least to get away I can, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's" Sasuke said as the clone dispersed (a big word meaning he went 'poof')

**(Mean while with Naruto and Hinata just walking in to ****Ichiraku's ramen stand)**

As they took off their hoods and sat down Hinata stated "you would think that security would be tighter here after Itachi and Kisame walked in here after the third Hokage's funeral."

"Naruto what are you doing here I thought you were a missing-nin now" exclaimed Ayame.

"Well after all the misunderstandings I had with everybody I am now, but I need to ask you a question and we'll be on our way" said Naruto.

"Well I still trust you so ask away" said Ayame.

"Do you know where Itachi is; we need to talk to him." Naruto said as the memories of the clone came to him.

"Sorry, but I won't tell you that because I know where those cloaks came from and I won't let you take my boyfriend back with you" Ayame said as a clock stuck 8 and Itachi came in to pick up Ayame.

"Well I guess you don't have to answer that now that he's here" said Naruto as he turned to Itachi and added "We need to talk to you and your girlfriend, Itachi."

"So what do you want to talk about" said Itachi as he sat down.

Naruto and Hinata explained everything to Itachi, Ayame and Ichiraku (he came out of the back room once they started talking), from who they were since Itachi hadn't been in Hidden Leaf for 10 years, to the village deal that Naruto offered to Madara. About half way in Sasuke showed up after knocking out Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura (Jiraiya just let him go) and didn't once try to kill his brother. Once they were done Naruto asked "we don't have much time till we have to leave, will you come with us?"

"It is Ayame's decision to make" said Itachi.

"From what Naruto and Hinata say the new village depends on you going Itachi, I say we go so that you won't be look at as the murder of your clan, it will be a fresh start for you" Ayame said.

"Very well, we shall go then" responded Itachi.

"Good, lets go we'll get you new clothes and other thing once we get to where we're going, we don't have any more time to stay here" said Naruto.

With that everybody left for Akatsuki's base once again.

**(In the Hokage's office the next day, all of Naruto's friends were there once again)**

"KIBA YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH, you know what your jumping to conclusions did it cost us not only the heiress to the Hyuuga, but the son of the fourth Hokage and my likely choice for the sixth Hokage, the last of the Uchiha clan, and the best ramen in all the hidden villages" said Tsunade.

"From now on there will be no official missions to retrieve Naruto, Hinata, or Sasuke, if you run in to them while on a mission you are to either calmly ask them to come back or to avoid them completely, everybody got that?" said Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am" everybody said as they left the office.

Once out side Lee walk up to Sakura and asked her "would you like to get something to eat my youthful Sakura?"

"Sure, why not" answered Sakura as they headed off together.

At the same time Ino walked up to Chouji and asked him "hey, Chouji want to go get something from the barbecue restaurant with me?"

"Ok, lets go I'll even buy" responded Chouji.

**End of chapter**

**AN: well we know Naruto will like the new village since ****Ichiraku's will be there**

**To recap the pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, Sasu? it's a surprise (it might show up next chapter), and on their first dates are ChouIno, and LeeSaku**

**To why Jiraiya didn't fight Sasuke it's because he does know what's going though Naruto's head and doesn't want to mess up his plans**

**Kiba won't be treated like Naruto was at the end of chapter 3, since everybody knows he has a big mouth**

**Yes I'm avoiding fight scenes as long as I can because I'm scared of writing them, I'll try one sometime in this story just not yet**

**They will start working on the village soon but with out the time skip it will be a while be for its up and operational**

**Please review**


	8. the New Village on paper

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but I own the village I'm starting this chapter**

**AN: This chapter the whole plan for the village (IE location, name, et cetera) and I'll throw in some rules to making a new village**

**Let the fun begin….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 8: **

**The New Village put on paper**

**(8 days later at Akatsuki's base)**

"I see that you have brought Itachi back with you, good while you were away we decided that we would agree with your village idea if you answer some questions for us" said Madara.

"OK, ask away" responded Naruto.

"Well since you already have the support of two Kages, the first question is where we going to put it?" asked Madara.

"We'll put it in Demon country I know a priestess of a small village that might join us and we'll just turn that village in to the hidden village" said Naruto.

"So why would the priestess even agree to join us?" asked Madara.

"I know Sasuke won't like it much but she still needs an heiress so I was going to set up an arranged marriage between her and Sasuke" said Naruto.

Sasuke overheard this and said "wait, hold on there, why would I agree to that."

"One she's good looking, two she's nice, three you'll never have to worry about fangirls again, and four she needs an heiress so you'll get plenty of well you know" said Naruto with a big grin.

"No more fangirls, ok, I'll do it" said Sasuke.

Madara then continued the questions by asking "What is the purpose of the new village?"

"For the most part it will be just like any other hidden village but it's main purpose will be to use nine demon containers to crush any attempt at starting a war" answered Naruto.

"OK, so how are we going to get the seven other containers?" questioned Madara.

"That I'm close to solving, I'm working on modifying my Dad's jutsu so it no longer costs the casters soul" said Naruto.

"Good, I'm assuming that you wish to be the Kage?" said Madara.

"Yes, I already know I have the support of the Akatsuki members from Hidden Leaf, I just need your approval."

"Very well, you will be the Kage. Now, what will be the name of the village?" asked Madara.

"I thought that Destiny might be a good name for it" said Naruto.

"Alright, that is all my questions and I accept your idea for a new hidden village, soon to be Destiny Kage" said Madara.

**(Mean while in Hidden Leaf on top of the Hokage's building)**

"I have delayed this announcement long enough, so even though he is not here and may not return I must get this out, I am ending The Third's law about Kyuubi now" said Tsunade and continued before anyone could interrupt "16 years ago Kyuubi attacked, that same night a boy was born to Minato and Kushina Namikaze, Kushina died giving birth to their son, and Minato whom most of you know as The Fourth took his son and sealed Kyuubi in to him, due to the way that Minato had to seal Kyuubi it cost him his soul, thus leaving his son as an orphan. To protect Minato's son The Third made a law stating that no one is to say anything about who Kyuubi was sealed in, but it didn't work the way it was suppose to not only was Minato's son not seen as a hero as his dad wanted but parents still past down their hatred of the boy to their children, this child I speak of is none other than Naruto Uzumaki or should now be known as Naruto Namikaze the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, as to why he had the last name of Uzumaki it was his mothers maiden name that was used to protect him from his father's enemies."

The crowd (including the sand siblings who had been called to Hidden Leaf for the announcement) had mixed feelings, some had seen the likeness and were only slightly surprised, others were yelling that it had to be a lie, some were glad that they never were bad to Naruto but wish they had done something more for him, some were surprised to the point that they fainted, while the rest of them including Naruto's friends were a combination of everything, though his friends didn't think it was a lie.

Once the crowd settled down they were sent home. On his way home though Shikamaru was dragged off by Temari for a date.

**(3 months later in Demon country) **

Naruto just finished telling Shion about his plan for the new hidden village.

"I like the idea since it will mean peace thru out the land and Demon country will never have to pay another country to use their ninja but I want to know what I get out of it" said Shion.

"You'll get an heiress" stated Naruto.

"Huh, you got a girlfriend now and I think she'll be mad if you help me with that" said Shion.

"No no, not me" Naruto said as he ran and grabbed Sasuke "he's going to marry you and help you with that."

"He is kind of cute" said Shion.

"Well, he did have to beat his fangirls off with a hammer when he was 12" joked Naruto.

"OK, you got yourself a deal" said Shion as she signed the paper agreeing to the village and the marriage arrangement with Sasuke.

With that the Village Hidden in Destiny was one step closer to reality and Sasuke was the first of Naruto's friends to be engaged. Sasuke the whole time was thinking 'woot, no more fangirls take that Sakura and Ino.'

**End of chapter**

**AN: to why I picked to name the new village Destiny, 1: I didn't want to use the same old Demon, Devil, Heaven, or anything like that, 2: LACUS-SAMA um right sorry I'm a big fan of Gundam Seed it's also the inspiration for what role Hidden Destiny plays, 3: Destiny shadow sounds kind of cool (if anybody knows the Japanese for Destiny could you tell me please)**

**OK new pole should I have any one defect to Hidden Destiny if so name up to 6 people that I'll pick from at random, if I use them in a pairing both halves will go and no Kages but I might have Tsunade defect when I have her retire**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: more to come as I think of them**

**This is the original spot I was going to have the time skip at but like I said I'll try to not use a big one I might use one's that are a year or two still or give up and use the big one anyway**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, and LeeSaku**

**Please review**


	9. academy talks and more leave

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but I own Sitar Hero I mean Guitar Hero: Aerosmith**

**AN: OK I picked my word for destiny it will be tenmei so Naruto will be the First Tenmeikage**

**Here's the next chapter of….**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 9: **

**academy talks and more leave  
**

**(2 month later in what will be Hidden Destiny with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shion, and Itachi)**

"Ok, well we got everything stabilized after the change in leaders, now we need to make this village into a ninja village, which mean we still need an academy, interrogators, and more ninja in general, so what do we do to fix that" asked Naruto.

"What about asking Madara to give us some ninja to get Hidden Destiny started?" stated Sasuke.

"Or make another trip to Hidden Leaf and grabbing Iruka and Anko or some one from Hidden Sand?" added Hinata.

"I don't want to ask Rain or Mist to weaken themselves to help us and I don't want to steal anybody else from Leaf or Sand either" responded Naruto.

"So, what are we going to do then?" asked Itachi.

"I'm not sure but time will at least get us more ninja, we just need to find someone to teach them" said Naruto "for now, though I guess I need to assign your ranks."

"So, what will they be?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess for now Hinata will still be a chuunin, Sasuke you will be a jounin, and Itachi will be an ANBU, and Shion isn't a ninja so she's just a priestess" said Naruto and added "well think about what to do to get enough teachers to get an academy going, we can worry about interrogators later, meeting adjourned."

With that everybody went home to think about how to get the academy going.

**(Later that night at the new Ichiraku's restaurant)**

"Hey Dad its Hinata and Naruto" Ayame said as she winked at Naruto.

"Hey, the usual right" Teuchi said as he stepped out from the kitchen.

"Yep" Naruto said.

The night was going the same as it had been for all their dates for the past six months, well all most, Naruto and Hinata still talked about old times and what they had did that day, but Hinata had noticed that Naruto had barely touched his ramen and that never happens so she ask him "what's wrong you seem nervous about something?"

"Well I am" answered Naruto truthfully as he handed her a large box with a bow on it and said "here open it"

And that's what she did to find well another box just a little smaller (AN: for those who know what's to come, I so see Naruto doing something like this).

"Go on open that one too" said Naruto still nervous but smiling now.

So she did to find another box little smaller then the last, this continued 3 more times. Now Hinata was trying to be patient but she was getting to where she couldn't stand it anymore and said "So how many more are there?"

"That's the last one I promise" said Naruto as Hinata open the box to reveal a small black box just big enough to hold, well you'll see.

When Hinata pulled the small black box out of the last box Naruto took it from her, open it, got down on one knee, and asked "Hinata will you marry me?"

She was so shocked that she did something she hadn't done since Naruto came back to Hidden Leaf more than a year ago and that was faint but not be for saying "ye-yes".

Naruto caught her and slipped on the ring, then took her to her home to sleep. As he when to his home he thought to himself 'who knew something so good could come out of a bad misunderstanding, I'm going to be a Kage and married soon, and not even Neji coming here and acting all overprotective can change how good my life is now.'

**(The next day at Hokage's office)**

"Hokage this letter was just found out side a hot spring" a random ANBU said, handing her the letter.

Tsunade read,

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I just got some interesting news from my spies that I decided needed my attention personally with the help of a couple people and some eavesdroppers, and we will be leaving for an undetermined time period. It was originally going to be just Anko and Iruka going with me but while I was talking with them I caught Neji and Tenten listening in, since they will be useful as well I decided that I would bring them too. Now don't worry about the academy with Iruka gone I think that Shikamaru or Sakura can take his place if you give them a chance. As to why and where we're going or what we're doing I won't tell you, but don't worry it's nothing deadly._

_Jiraiya_

When she had finished reading Tsunade had an ANBU go get Sakura, since Shikamaru was in Hidden Sand helping get the chuunin exams ready, for they were taking place there this time.

Once Sakura got there Tsunade said "I think it time you took over for Iruka."

"Why he's a great teacher?" asked Sakura.

"Well I think your ready to teach and Iruka left on a journey with Jiraiya and I don't know when he'll be back, so will you take over for him?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure, I think I can do that" said Sakura.

**(Mean while where Jiraiya, Anko, Iruka, Neji, and Tenten****are)**

"So, you guys are ok with going and helping Naruto and his new village?" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, I see Naruto as my little brother so if I can help him I will, and Anko and I won't have to hide are relationship any more" said Iruka with Anko nodding in agreement.

"I think that we will find my cousin with Naruto, and I wish to continue my duty to guard her and to train any little ones that may come in the time to come" said Neji.

"And I wish to protect my boyfriend from being overprotective" said Tenten.

"Ok then, let's go" said Jiraiya.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Ok another chapter done, just a word of warning I might do the big time skip at the end of the next chapter, it is very hard to try to write the making of a new village sound real but I'm not giving up yet on trying to do it though**

**Well that pole didn't last long I got the other two picked as well but they'll come in to play later**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: more to come maybe**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, and NejiTen**

**Please review**


	10. Help arrives and blood is spilled

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto,**

**AN: sorry that this chapter is a little late but when you leave at 8:00pm to see a triple feature at a drive in that started at 9:15pm and went to 4:00am you don't really want to write after that, and I usually write then**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 10: **

**Help arrives and blood is spilled**

**(One week later in what will be Hidden Destiny)**

As Jiraiya and the rest of the group walked in the gates of Hidden Destiny Neji said "the village here in Demon doesn't look any different, since the last time I was here."

"Well, that because it just changed hands a couple of months ago, and my spies say that the village is called Hidden Destiny now" Jiraiya said. (AN: they know that Naruto is in the village but they don't know he's the Kage)

"Well, it doesn't look like much of a hidden village" said Anko.

"Well, if you remember that is why I asked you to come, my spies say that they have a total of 4 ninja in the village, and that includes Naruto, they don't have an academy either, so we're going to help the Kage start one" replied Jiraiya.

"Let's find the Kage then" said Tenten.

Just then five people showed up wearing black cloaks (the cloaks look the same as Akatsuki's with out the clouds) with one wearing a black Kage hat with a veil like the fourth Kazekage's, the one with the hat said "I'm the first Tenmeikage and I would like to know why you Leaf-nin are here in my village."

Jiraiya started his dance only to be hit in the back of the head by Anko who said "We are here because we wish to help you with your village, we heard from reliable sources that you need teachers and interrogators, we just happen to be good at those things and we have a friend here too."

"So you're looking to join just because your friend is here?" asked the Tenmeikage.

"No, we're looking to join at least until you have enough teachers to run your academy and we hope to make a treaty between your village and ours" said Jiraiya.

"I will take your help but I'm not ready to make a treaty till my village is ready to be an official hidden village and that won't be for at least 12 years, and I know for a fact that you were not sent here by the Hokage" said Tenmeikage.

Just then a ring on the person standing next to the Tenmeikage caught the eye of Neji; it was a gold ring that looked like a fox with blue eyes and rabbit with white eyes chasing each other. Neji now knowing that Naruto was the container for Kyuubi and thinking it was Shion said demandingly "Who gave you that ring, it is very unique and reminds me of my friend."

"If you must know my fiancé gave me this ring" said the one with the ring.

"And what is the name of your fiancé" Neji demanded.

"Neji calm down" whispered Tenten.

"I am her fiancé, and if you are going to act like this, you will no longer be welcome here" said the Tenmeikage as he stepped in front of the one with the ring.

Neji was confused by this since he thought that only Naruto would buy a ring like that.

"I'm sorry he is very protective of his cousin and she like a guy that has a connection with foxes" said Tenten.

That's when Jiraiya thought it was best to interrupt and said "if we are to work together we should know who each other are, I will start, I'm Jiraiya, and this is Iruka, Anko, Tenten, and Neji" pointing to each as he said their name.

"I wondered when you would ask that, I'm Naruto, the Tenmeikage, my fiancé, Hinata, Sasuke and his fiancé, Shion, and Itachi" said Naruto with a smirk as each removed their hood or hat in Naruto's case.

"Wait, I thought that Hinata had joined Akatsuki for a mission and Naruto went to find her, and then I heard from Kiba that they became traitors only to hear from Jiraiya that Naruto had joined a new village" said a very confused Tenten.

"I can straighten that out" said Naruto "the first part is true Hinata did join Akatsuki for a mission and I went to find her, but they had found out about her mission and we learned some interesting things from them that we will tell you only if you defect to this village, but since they found out about the mission and with most people thinking like Kiba, that we were traitors, we were forced to really join. Also Akatsuki is no more, we finished our mission to capture all the tailed demons but I influenced the leader to make this village instead of what he had planed."

"So how come Akatsuki's leader isn't the Tenmeikage, and what do you mean all the tailed demons we only know of 4 plus yours." said Neji.

"The answers to those questions is part of the interesting things that we won't tell you till you defect from Hidden Leaf" said Naruto "but let's go get something to eat we got a lot to catch up on and you can meet Itachi's fiancé."

So with that they all headed to Ichiraku's to eat and talk.

**(About 3 weeks later in Hidden Sand)**

It's the final battle of the chuunin exams and Konohamaru was facing off against a guy from Hidden Rain.

"Begin" shouted Kankuro for he was the examiner for the final part of the chuunin exams.

Now Konohamaru knew he was too low on chakra to fight his opponent directly so he did the last thing anyone would think someone would do in the chuunin exams.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" said Konohamaru as his opponent started to charge.

But the next thing Konohamaru did made his opponent go in the opposite direction involuntarily, what he said was "Oiroke: Onna no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique)". It sent his opponent and every guy (this included the no longer gay guys, who were at least bi now, if not straight) at the exam flying backwards with a nosebleed. (AN: If I tried to describe this jutsu I'd have to bump this story up to an M so see Ch. 347 of Naruto for visual, warning it may cause you to have the same result)

Luckily Kankuro came to before Tsunade made it down from the Kage box that she was watching the matches from and he declared Konohamaru the winner as Konohamaru started to run as fast as he could toward the exit, but he wasn't fast enough and ended up getting beat like Jiraiya does when he gets caught peeping.

**(Later that night at some random restaurant in Hidden Sand with Shikamaru and Temari)**

"That last match had the most blood spilled ever in that arena and no one died, how that kid came up with such a perverted jutsu I don't know" said Temari.

"I know who taught him, but I haven't seen it used since I was in the academy, and that must have been an improved version" responded Shikamaru.

"Wait, you know who make that jutsu, tell me so I can kill him" said Temari.

"Sorry, but I don't think your brother would approve of you killing one of his friends" said Shikamaru.

Just then Gaara walked in and having heard the conversation said "yes, you will not be killing Naruto."

"I should have known it was him" said Temari.

"How did you know Kazekage?" asked Shikamaru.

"He told me awhile ago, and I thought I told you that you could call me Gaara, since I gave you permission to marry my sister" said Gaara.

"Wait, what was that" said Temari.

"Troublesome, may as well do it now" said Shikamaru as he pulled out a ring and asked "Temari, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, I've been waiting for you to get off your lazy butt and ask, well I guess you didn't even do that" responded Temari as Shikamaru put the ring on her hand.

"Now that that's over I got a mission for you, sister and Tsunade wants you to go too Shikamaru, there is a rumor in my spy network that a new hidden village is trying to start up in Demon country and we want you to look in to it and help them if it is true, we want to be on their good side once they make it on to the map" said Gaara.

"Fine, we'll go, right deer" said Temari.

"Yes, ma'am" said Shikamaru as they left to get ready for the mission.

**End of chapter**

**AN: I don't know if I should call Konohamaru's fight a my first fight scene or a perverted way to avoid writing one**

**If you can't tell I am a very traditional guy (and a Christian) so there's going to be a lot of engagements and marriages in the time I would or will do the time skip**

**That is all I am sending to Hidden Destiny, if you haven't noticed most of the people I've sent have a purpose to go there, but I won't tell what they are yet though some you can guess**

**NEW POLE should the any of Leaf-nin or Temari stay or go back once their not needed.**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: more to come maybe**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, and NejiTen**

**Please review**


	11. Promotions and Other Things

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but I do own 4 guitars (well 1 guitar, a bass, and 2 guitar hero controllers but I can play all of them)**

**AN: This story is now in to overtime well not really but I was going to make it 10 chapters long and now its at chapter 11 and I'm not even to where I was going to be at the original chapter 5 and there's still plenty to go**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 11: **

**Promotions and Other Things**

**(One week later in what will be Hidden Destiny)**

"So this is the new hidden village, I wander who the Kage is" said Shikamaru.

"Well, we do need to find them to see if and where they need help" said Temari.

Just then a person in a black cloak walked up to them and said "state your business"

"We were sent by the Kazekage and Hokage to help your Kage start their new hidden village" said Shikamaru.

"Very well, follow me, but you'll have to wait he's in a meeting with some new ninja" said the one in the cloak.

**(Mean while in the new Tenmeikage's office)**

"So your sure you want to join this village, you can still back out" said Naruto.

"No, Tenten and I are staying, she is my fiancée now and I don't want my children to have the cursed seal put on their heads" said Neji.

"Nor do I want my children to be treated like I was just because I was trained by that snake" said Anko.

"And I'm staying with my fiancée" said Iruka.

"Wait, when did all of you get engaged?" ask Naruto.

"Iruka and I ask them both last night" answered Neji.

"Well then, welcome to the engaged life" said Naruto.

"From what I hear you're not staying in that club for too much longer" said Jiraiya "which is why I'm staying, you won't have all the time in the world for your kids so the least I can do is help with their training."

"Well then, I guess I can tell you everything then" said Naruto.

Just then Sasuke walked in the office and said "Shikamaru and Temari are here, Tsunade and Gaara sent them to help."

'Great, does everybody know about this village' thought Naruto and said "Give me a minute and I'll see them"

"Ok" said Sasuke as he went back out of the office.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait a little longer to hear everything" said Naruto.

"No problem, should we hide?" said Neji.

"No, they'll see you sometime anyway since I got to let them help so might as well be now" answered Naruto as he put on his hat and cloak.

As the five new ninja of hidden Destiny left Shikamaru and Temari walked in with Naruto saying "have a seat, I hear you were sent by your Kages to help me start my hidden village."

"Yes, we were, so where can we help Kage" said Shikamaru.

"Well, right now we need help teaching at the academy that's starting soon, so are either of you good at teaching?" ask Naruto "oh, I'm the Tenmeikage and this village will be Hidden Destiny."

"We have both taught at our village academies, so yah I guess we are" said Temari.

"Well, you can help in the academy here too then" said Naruto.

"I do have a question for you" said Shikamaru.

"Well then, I'll answer if I can" said Naruto.

"Why did Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Tenten, and Neji walk out of here?" asked Shikamaru.

"All I will tell you till you do the same is that they are now Destiny-nin" said Naruto.

"So you're saying that if we join Hidden Destiny you tell us why they joined" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, that and many other things that you will find very interesting for example why I know your names are Shikamaru and Temari" said Naruto.

"Do we have to give you an answer now" said Temari.

"No, you can join when ever you like" said Naruto.

"Let us think about it and we'll get back to you" said Temari as they left the office.

**(Mean while in the Hokage's office)**

"You two were asked to come to my office to day because you are to be promoted to chuunin" said Tsunade "Now where everybody agreed to yours Hanabi, with that stunt you pulled at the last fight you almost didn't make it Konohamaru, but Kakashi was the deciding vote so you made it too"

"ALRIGHT, I MADE IT TO CHUUNIN, ONE STEP CLOSER TO HOKAGE" yelled Konohamaru as he ran over and hugged Hanabi and then ran out the door after grabbing his vest not noticing that Hanabi had blushed.

'With out those two here Konohamaru has taken over for Naruto as the hyper, loud, and unpredictable ninja, and Hanabi while is not quiet and shy like her sister, she has fallen for the loud mouth of the village, maybe it's a curse past on by their mother, even Hiashi was loud when he was 12' thought Tsunade as she saw Hanabi's blush.

**(One month later in what will be Hidden Destiny)**

Naruto has told Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Tenten, and Neji everything, but who has the 8 tailed rabbit, since he want to keep that secret till they know if Shikamaru and Temari are joining too, because he only want to tell that once.

"So how do you think Naruto is doing as a Kage?" Konan asked Pain.

"I think he's probably doing fine, see it looks like he's even started building an academy" answered Pain as he pointed to a building being built.

That's when they spotted Jiraiya near the spot for the academy.

"Hey it's Pain, you checking up on the village?" asked Naruto as he noticed them walking toward Jiraiya.

"Yeah, so why is sensei here?" asked Pain.

"He and a couple others defected here, and no you can kill him" said Naruto.

"I wasn't going to, but I know how you're still a bit of a prankster so I got an idea for you" said Pain.

**(With Jiraiya)**

As a kunai flies past Jiraiya's ear he turns around ready to attack only to see Pain right behind him, and Naruto laughing at him for not even noticing Pain was so close and making silly faces (AN: I can't have the bad guys always being serious), when Pain said "So you know that I was one of the Kages to approve of this village right?"

"Yeah, and I'm staying" said Jiraiya.

"Good, this village needs a teacher like you to help get it going" said Pain as he turned back to Naruto.

"So everything going good here?" asked Pain.

"Yep, everything's fine, the academy has plenty of teachers and should be finished in a couple of months, I'm close to finishing that jutsu, and you got my request right?" said Naruto.

"Good, and yes I got it and everything should be ready in a month, it will be interesting to have 5 Kages in one room to say the least" said Pain.

"Well, see you then" said Naruto as Pain headed back to Rain.

**End of chapter**

**AN: a little KonoHana fluff but they're not paired yet, and I bet no one can guess what the request is that Naruto made to Pain (the only clue is that Naruto is not telling everybody about the village)**

**NEW POLE should the Shikamaru and Temari stay or go back once their not needed and I need a reason for them to stay.**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: more to come maybe**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, and NejiTen**

**Please review**


	12. Marriages and Kids

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, (****Spoiler ch 408****) if I did I wouldn't have made the 8 tail a octopus even my 8 tail rabbit is cooler that than an octopus**

**AN: and yes I do mean what I put in the Disclaimer well unless the picture is a gigantic octopus being swallowed whole by the 8 tail host. (Then that's just weird)**

**To all of those who are worried about the lack of ninja in Hidden Destiny remember there is still 13 years before it is a true hidden village and in my story jounin are tested by their own village at any time so at the end of the 13 years there will be some jounin/ANBU and a bunch of genin waiting to test to chuunin, and don't forget that all 9 tailed beast (demons) will have hosts by then too.**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 11: **

**Marriages and Kids**

**(One month later just out side Hidden Rain)**

Well the triple wedding of Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Shion, and Itachi and Ayame some how went fine till the end. (AN: yes I cheated again but that's what time skips are for, if I did try to write the whole wedding it would have been probably been two chapters by itself and I'm sure everybody has been to a wedding so why waste two chapters to write one, not to mention that it would have taken like a week to plan it out)

There was all of the people from Leaf that Naruto knew, all the Hyuugas, Gaara, Kankuro, all the remaining members of what use to be Akatsuki, and all most everyone from Destiny, it was the only time known to have 5 Kages that were all at one event. They had kept Sasuke's and Itachi's names off the invitations and they had all wore their Akatsuki cloaks with the hoods up so that no one would know who the other 2 couples were so no one try to kill any of them (coughcrasyfangirlscough) when it reached the end they went to kiss their brides and the hoods fell off. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, since she might not have did it with him there, Lee was forced to go on a solo mission that day and had to miss the wedding, and when the hoods fell off Sakura had a brief relapse of the disease know as Fangirlitus.

"Get away from my Sasuke" yelled Sakura as she ran to kill Shion only to be stop by Konan's paper, which Kiba mistaken for an attack and threw a punch at Konan only to be stopped by Pain, at this time Sakura came back to her senses but by then it was to late, there was sand, fists, and all sorts of jutsus flying around the field that they were using for the wedding, there might have even been a kitchen sink or two flying around. Luckily the newlyweds had escaped before they got caught up in the fight, but Naruto saw enough to start laughing as he ran.

"There's only one thing that could make today better" said Naruto as they were running from the fight.

"What's that dear?" asked Hinata.

"That" answered Naruto as it had just started to rain with the sun still shining.

**(A little over a month later in Hidden Destiny)**

Both Hinata and Naruto were running through their house looking for each other for they had big news. Once they found each other they both said at the same time "I have some good news."

"Well you go first."

"No you."

"No you."

"Ladies first, so you go" said Naruto.

"Fine, I just came back from the doctor's office" said Hinata "I'm pregnant."

"What, but how, well I know how, but…" stammered Naruto as he remembered his news "I guess my news isn't as good as it was now."

"Why, what's your news?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I fixed my Dad's jutsu I can seal a demon with out dieing, and I already sent a letter to Madara. I guess I need to send him another to tell him to get Shukaku ready to be sealed in 8 months" said Naruto.

"I know that we have to seal the other demons but why must Shukaku be first?" asked Hinata.

"Even if we didn't have a kid till all but one demon was sealed our kid would still get Shukaku, since I can't burden anyone else with the chance that the kid might end up like Gaara was" said Naruto as he thought 'now I'm positive that is why my dad sealed Kyuubi in me.'

"So our kid is going to be nuts like Gaara was before you beat him" said Hinata.

"No, we're not going to treat our kid like Gaara was, we will love our kid and I might even take him to see Gaara for some training" said Naruto "now back to what you said, how is it possible for you to be pregnant already?"

'**I can answer that, just think about who is sealed in your mate for a second there kit' said Kyuubi.**

'What, oh' thought Naruto to Kyuubi 'wait why haven't you said anything in a while?'

'**I haven't needed to say anything, and since I am talking I might as well warn you that any kit you have with your mate has a very small chance of being a half-demon and even smaller chance of being, well if that happens I want to see the look on your face so I won't tell you that. Anyway if you would have gone with that pink haired vixen you wouldn't have to worry about that but you would have to worry about your sons looking like your mom with pink hair' said Kyuubi.**

**(Mean While with Lee and Sakura)**

"AH-AHCHOOOOOOOOOO" sneezed Lee.

"You ok Lee?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, someone must be spreading unyouthful rumors about me" said Lee.

"Ok, well let's get back to picking what flowers we want at our wedding" said Sakura.

**(Back with Naruto and Hinata)**

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto.

"What, what" said Hinata then it hit her "oh, you were talking to Kyuubi, what did he say?"

"He said that there is a very small chance of our kid being a half-demon or some think else but he wouldn't say what" said Naruto.

"Oh," said Hinata "I wonder why my demon doesn't talk to me."

'**haha, that a good one she's as dense as you, kit, know wonder you two are mates' said Kyuubi.**

'What do you mean?' thought Naruto to Kyuubi.

'**has she even thought of who her demon is, tell her to talk to her first remember she's a timid rabbit, did Hinata walk up to you and talk to you right a way' said Kyuubi.**

"Kyuubi says you should try talking to your demon first" said Naruto.

"Oh, I'll try that" said Hinata as she thought 'hello, can you talk to me?'

'**Hel-hello, d-do you re-really want to t-talk to me?" asked Hachibi. **(AN: since I'm calling Kyuubi, Kyuubi I'm going to call the 8 tail, Hachibi)

'Yes, I do, and I would like to ask you if you're the reason I'm pregnant' thought Hinata to Hachibi.

'**Well to an-answer your question not really but I think I might make it easier for you to get pregnant' said Hachibi.**

'Ok, that's all for now' thought Hinata to Hachibi.

"Hachibi sounds a whole lot nicer that you say Kyuubi is" said Hinata.

"Well, she is a rabbit they're usually nicer than foxes" said Naruto.

"I'm getting hungry you want to go to Ichiraku's?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, let's go" said Naruto as they left to go eat.

**End of chapter**

**AN: I know the conversation between the demons and their hosts isn't all that good but o-well**

**I plan on running the whole rabbit demon thing in to the ground but don't worry she doesn't just make Hinata well… like a rabbit (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, "know what I mean", "know what I mean") Hinata will get powers like Naruto sometime (that is if I write a fight scene with her in it, even if I don't she'll still have them they'll just not be seen)**

**And I don't know if the half-demon thing is over kill or not so I'm asking you the reader if it is or not**

**Two poles now:**

**1) Should the Shikamaru and Temari stay or go back once their not needed**

**2) Should or shouldn't I have Naruto and Hinata have any half-demon kids**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: more to come maybe**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, and NejiTen**

**Please review**


	13. New Life and Jobs

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, **

**AN: Some of you for some reason haven't caught on that there are still 7 unsealed demons and they need to be sealed so where do you think there are going? (hint it not a picnic (well maybe I shouldn't say that their hosts might go on one))**

**Voting so far:**

**ShikTema:**

**Stay, 4**

**Go, 1**

**Half-demon kids: **

**No, 3 **

**Yes, 1**

**Still time to vote plus a new one, since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake I need 3 more tail beast to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, 7 tail, 6 tail, 5 tail (that I'm making a wolf), 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki) (I get tired of people calling Gaara a panda when he is clearly a raccoon, it's like calling Naruto a hyena)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 13: **

**New Life and Jobs**

**(Two months later in the Hokage's Office)**

"Good the two of you are here" said Tsunade "now you both know that we host the next chuunin exam, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we know about that Baa-chan" said Konohamaru.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, anyway, I've decided that you two will take over for Shikamaru since he's on a long term mission" said Tsunade. (AN: it might be longer than she thinks lol)

"Ok" said Hanabi.

"Oh, one more thing Konohamaru you're being promoted to jounin and Hanabi you're a special jounin, your dismissed" said Tsunade.

This resulted in Konohamaru running out of the office yelling for all to hear that he was a jounin now and Hanabi smiling at his antics, all the while Tsunade was thinking 'Let's see if Hanabi survives this long enough to tell Konohamaru that she likes him'.

**(About 7 months later at the hospital in Hidden Destiny)**

"It's a boy" said the doctor.

"I promise I'll be back in a flash" said Naruto taking his son and in a yellow flash vanished.

**(5 minutes later at an undisclosed location a.k.a. the old Akatsuki base that's just use to store the statue with the demons in it)**

"SEAL" shouted Naruto as he finished sealing Shukaku in his son and said "1 down 6 to go Madara".

"Yes, I know I'm still not sure about using the Demons this way, but I trust you not to try to undermine our deal" said Madara.

"I won't now I need to get my son back, so see you in about a month for your great, great, great, granddaughter's sealing" said Naruto as he once again vanished in a yellow flash. (AN: this my or my not be true it's not said if Madara had any kids, but with Itachi being heir (he was the heir right?) to the Uchihas it makes sense)

**(Back at the hospital)**

"We're back" said Naruto as he handed his son to Hinata.

"Did every thing go alright?" asked Hinata.

"Just fine, he didn't even cry" answered Naruto.

"That just means he's not like you or your mom" said Sasuke as he walked in the room with a very pregnant Shion, and the rest of the gang followed shortly after.

"Just give him time he'll be driving you nuts just like me in no time" said Naruto.

Just then a nurse interrupted saying "I need to do a check up on your son to make sure he's ok and the seal is stable, but before that you still need to do something important".

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"You still need to name him" stated the nurse.

"What, you still haven't given him a name" said everybody to Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, I was busy with the sealing and forgot" said Naruto "so how about Minato?"

"I think that would be a great name" said Hinata all ready knowing that he would want his son named after his dad.

"I think it should be Ginata, since he has those dark spots around his eyes like Gaara" said Sasuke, since Minato looked just like Naruto but with Gaara's eye markings instead of whiskers and the eyes of a Hyuuga. (AN: Ginata combo of Gaara, Minato, and Hinata)

"Shut up Sasuke" everybody said.

"Don't let him name your daughter" whispered Naruto to Shion, who chuckled.

"Ok so his name is Minato Uzumaki Namikaze then?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, since when I got married I took back my Dad's last name" answered Naruto.

"I'll return little Minato shortly" said the nurse as he walked out of the room.

**(Six year later on top of the Hokage's Building)**

Tsunade is standing in front of the entire village population and says "I know this might be a little soon for most of you, but I think it is time. As you know for the past three years I have been training Konohamaru Sarutobi in the duties of the Hokage, and I think he is ready, so without further delay I announce my retirement and give you the Sixth Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi."

There was cheering all through the crowd as Konohamaru put on the hat of the Hokage. Once things settled down Konohamaru spoke "Thank you, but I should not be here today, Naruto deserved this more than me, but he was force to leave this village about 8 years ago, and he has not been heard from since his wedding about 7 years ago, so all I can say is that I wish him well where ever he is and I humbly accept the title of Hokage" with that said he wrapped his arm around his wife of 2 months, Hanabi, and they looked out over the crowd see and hear everyone cheering for him.

**(Mean while in Hidden Destiny)**

"Hey Dad, so I get to go to the ninja academy in two years, right?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, you do but first you're going to go with me to see an old friend of mine who held your demon before you for some training on how to control your sand better" said Naruto.

"Is Mom, Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina coming too" asked Minato.

"Yes, they are, I might see if Itachi will let Obito, Sasuke will let Mikoto, Iruka will let his kid, and Neji will let his kid come too so they can who held Shukaku before you" said Naruto.

"You know we can't watch all their kids and ours at the same time right" stated Hinata as she walked up to them with Kushina in her arms.

"Yeah, but I want all of them to see Gaara" said Naruto.

"Well, why don't we let Temari in on who we are and she can probably get Gaara to come here instead" said Hinata. (AN: yes they have kept Shikamaru and Temari in the dark about who they are up till now)

"Well it's not a bad idea but I'll have to think about it I don't want this village to be know of for six more years" said Naruto.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Yes I'm picking up speed a little to follow Minato and get to the official announcement of Hidden Destiny (yes Hidden Destiny will be uber powerful but what do you expect from a village with 4 kids (might add 1 or 2 more) that not only have Namikaze and Hyuuga blood lines but some are hosts to tailed beasts too, plus 2 Uchiha kids one who is a priestess/ninja/host, and a Hyuuga kid)**

**Descriptions of the kids will be in the next chapter or at least at some point soon (if I can't fit it in the story then I put them in the ending AN)**

**Yes I'm just reusing old names right now but I think it would will be funny when they run across people from Hidden Leaf**

**For all that are lost on ages Naruto is 24 and you can figure out the rest from that**

**three poles now:**

**1) Should the Shikamaru and Temari stay or go back once their not needed**

**2) Should or shouldn't I have Naruto and Hinata have any half-demon kids**

**3) What should the other 3 demons be (the forth unknown will be the 5 tail wolf)**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages right now:**

**Minato, Obito, and ****Mikoto: 6**

**(not named yet) the kids of IrukAnko, NejiTen:5**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins): 4 **

**Kushina: 2**

**Please review**


	14. School

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but for some reason my mom thinks I do**

**AN: I forget why but I recently went and looked back at the chapter in the Naruto manga where Naruto leaves on his training trip with Jiraiya and I noticed two thing I that caught my eye, one was that when Kiba is teasing Hinata for fainting when she saw Naruto bandaged up from his fight with Sasuke they never show Hiashi leaving so he might at least know that Naruto and Hinata are friends, two the mange may be hinting at LeeTen relationship or at least Tenten has a crush on him just look at her face when Lee it sparing with Gai (or is it Guy) heck in the anime it looks like she wants to eat him **

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake I need 2 more tail beast to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, 7 tail, I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki) (I get tired of people calling Gaara a panda when he is clearly a raccoon, it's like calling Naruto a hyena)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 14:**

**School**

**(The next day in hidden destiny)**

"You called for us Tenmeikage" said Shikamaru as he and Temari walked in to Naruto's office.

"Yes, I did" said Naruto "I wanted to ask you two if you have decided to stay here or return to your villages when your mission is over?"

"We haven't decided yet, we heard rumors that there are demons hidden here and we're not sure if we want too say here if it's true" said Temari.

"Well I can tell you it's not true, any demon that may or may not be in this village is sealed safely away" said Naruto.

"Wait that means another rumor is true, that Naruto lives in this village" stated Shikamaru.

"Yes, Naruto does live in this village, but he keeps mostly to himself, but you have probably seen some of his kids running around" said Naruto.

"But why would Naruto not want to see us?" asked Shikamaru.

"He doesn't want people to know that he's in this village so he will only show himself to civilians and ninja that have citizenship with this village" answered Naruto.

"So this all goes back to what you said when we first got here then" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, so do you wish to join now or wait some more?" asked Naruto.

Temari and Shikamaru whispered back and forth for a minute and then Temari said "we will join if you meet our two conditions, one you take us to see Naruto, two you talk with my brother the Kazekage about a peace treaty."

"Accept those conditions but I will only talk to the Kazekage I will not sign anything for six more years" said Naruto.

"That will work; we'll join then, so when can we see Naruto" said Temari.

"Let me start by saying welcome to hidden destiny, and as for when you can see Naruto..." said Naruto as he removed his hat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Temari.

While Shikamaru said "I should have known it was you."

Naruto then told them everything and asked Temari "so when can Gaara come here to meet me I'd like to ask him if he can train Minato too."

"I think he can come in a month" said Temari.

"Good, come with me I'll take you to see my family" said Naruto as they left the office.

**(One month later in Hidden Destiny)**

"Hey Gaara how's it going in Hidden Sand" asked Naruto once he and Gaara were in Naruto's office.

"Just fine, so my sister decided to move here" said Gaara.

"Yep, I wanted to ask you if you could train my son I know Temari told you why" said Naruto.

"Yeah, you sealed Shukaku in him, there's not much I can train him in so I think if I stay a week he'll just have to work on his own to perfect the jutsus" said Gaara.

"Ok, well I'll show you around and then you can see everybody" said Naruto.

Once the tour of the village was over Naruto took Gaara to where all of their friends were to show off the kids. (AN: I'm having a really hard time writing this part so I'm skipping the meeting just imagine it, sorry)

**(Two years later Hidden Destiny's academy)**

"WOOT, I FINALY GET TO LEARN HOW TO BE A NINJA" yelled Minato.

"Be quiet Minato" said Mikoto.

"We better find some seats" said Obito.

They found three seats next to each other just as Iruka and his genin assistant walked in with Iruka saying "Ok everybody sit down class is starting"

'Well look like this will be an interesting year, the first group of demon hosts are in this class' thought the assistant as he saw a boy with blond hair and the eyes of a Hyuuga but had a hint of purple in them, a girl with blond hair and black eyes, and a boy with almost black but still brown hair and black eyes.

"Ok class to start off do any of you know what a jutsu is?" asked Iruka to start the class.

Class continued with Iruka asking questions to see where everyone might rank in the class. Once he dismissed the class he started laughing out loud until the assistant asked "what's so funny."

"It's just that not only does Minato look just like his dad, other than is eyes, but it looks like he's trying to match his dads grades too" said Iruka still laughing.

**(Four years later in what will be officially Hidden Destiny in a couple of months)**

School continued the almost the same as the first day as far as class placement other than Minato move to the middle of the class instead of dead last.

"Ok class today is your graduation exam so listen for me to call your name" said Iruka.

Of course Obito and Mikoto past with flying colors but then "Minato" called out Iruka.

A few moments later "ok Minato I need you to do a Henge and Bunshin with two clones to pass" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Minato "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Henge" (you know what comes next lol)

Luckily Minato was the last to take the exam, since both Iruka and his assistant where knocked out with a nosebleed. Once they came to Iruka told the class that the ones that past need to come back next week to find out who is on their team and who was their jounin they would be pair with.

**(Later at Naruto's house)**

"So son did you pass?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, I even did what you told me to do for the exam" said Minato.

"What did your dad tell you to do?" asked Hinata.

"He taught me his Hāremu no Jutsu (Harem Technique) and said that I should use it to pass my exam" answered Minato as Naruto started to run for the door.

"NARUTO" yelled Hinata as she ran after him.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Ok the story will slow down next chapter it's also the next big chapter as far as importance goes**

**Back to one pole now:**

**1) What should the other 2 demons be**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at lest two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages at end of chapter:**

**Minato, Obito, and ****Mikoto: 12**

**(not named yet) the kids of IrukAnko, NejiTen: 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins): 10**

**Kushina: 8**

**Please review**


	15. Hokage meet Tenmeikage

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, if I did Avenged Sevenfold's Beast and the Harlot would be Naruto and Hinata's theme song**

**AN: Ok I know the chuunin exam is over used for new villages but it is the best time so I'm using it**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 15: **

**Hokage meet Tenmeikage**

**(A couple months later in the Hokage's office)**

"Hokage, sir how come there are ten teams from Hidden Destiny signed up for the chuunin exam?" asked Moegi

"We're old teammates you don't have to call me Hokage, Konohamaru is fine, and as for why they have so many teams in the chuunin exam is because they are a new village and used the rule stating that they can have up to 10 teams in the first chuunin exam that they're officially a new village" said Konohamaru.

Just then Hanabi opened the door and said "Hidden Destiny just arrived dear."

"Well, let's go meet them then" said Konohamaru as he grabbed his cloak, hat, and his wife's hand he headed out to meet with the Kage of the new hidden village.

**(Couple minutes later at the gate)**

"I don't see the Kage" said Hanabi just as a group of five people in black cloaks with red marks on them, four with hoods and one with a black Kage hat with a black veil came in to view.

"That must be the Kage there in the hat" said Konohamaru.

As the group got closer Konohamaru and Hanabi notice that the cloaks each look different, the Kage's had fox foot prints on it, while the person next to him who was clearly a woman had rabbit foot prints, and the three people in front of them had bird, weasel, and the last had rabbit and fox foot prints on theirs, but the odd thing was the one with the rabbit and fox cloak had what looked like a gourd on their back.

Once the group got close enough Konohamaru said "welcome to Hidden Leaf, I'm the Hokage of this village. And you are?"

"I'm glad that the Hokage has taken the time to meet me at the gate, I'm the Tenmeikage of Hidden Destiny" said the Tenmeikage and while gesturing to them added "and this is my wife and our team."

"Welcome to you as well" said Konohamaru as he gestured to his wife and said "and this is my wife."

When Konohamaru said that the one with the rabbit cloak let "what you…" slip out but quickly covered her mouth before any more got out, but that was enough to get the Tenmeikage laughing resulting in Konohamaru asking "what's so funny?"

"I just never thought you would copy me to the point you would marry her" said the Tenmeikage.

"What I never copied anybody" said Konohamaru.

"Yes you did, you copied me ever since I taught you that one jutsu that I won't say the name of on the grounds that my wife might kill me" said the Tenmeikage.

Konohamaru thought for a moment then realized that there was only one jutsu that he was taught that would make somebody want to kill the caster for using and said questionably "Boss?"

"Yep, but you better not call me that any more or it will look bad on your part, brother" said Naruto as he and the rest of his group revealed themselves.

"Hello sister" said Hinata.

"Hello" said Hanabi.

"Well let me introduce my team, since Minato here is your nephew" said Naruto "and the other two are Obito, Itachi's son, and Mikoto, Sasuke's daughter."

Naruto then said to the kids "and this is Konohamaru and his wife Hanabi, your aunt and uncle to you Minato."

"So where are Sasuke and Itachi?" asked Konohamaru.

"Itachi taking care of the paperwork while I'm here and Sasuke is with his team that he thought wasn't ready let for the exam, while their wives are watching Minato's other three siblings, since they're in the academy" said Naruto.

"You have four kids, wow" said Hanabi "all we have is little Hiatari, Sakura is watching him right now." (AN: Just to let you know I don't know any thing about Japanese names so I'm guessing that Hiatari would be the male equivalent to Hinata though I think I've heard Hiatari use in some other anime I just can't remember which)

"Before I forget you three better get going, the chuunin exam starts in three hours and I want you there early" said Naruto.

"Ok dad bye" said Minato as he and his team walked off.

Just then Sakura, Lee, and a 5 year old boy walked up with Sakura saying "hey, Naruto what are you doing here?"

"My son's team is in the chuunin exam that's why" answered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but your son can't beat the youthfulness of my son's team" said Lee.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we" said Naruto.

"Yes, we will" said Lee.

"Hey why don't we get the whole gang back together since we haven't seen each other in 13 years" said Sakura. (AN: yes it has been that long no one but Gaara has seen anyone in Hidden Destiny since Naruto and the gang got married)

"Well, a lot of people from my village are coming to see the finals so how about then?" asked Naruto.

"Sounds good, wait your village I thought you were in Akatsuki" said Sakura.

"Nope, Akatsuki has been gone for a long time now, I'm the Kage of Hidden Destiny now" said Naruto.

"Hidden Destiny never heard of that village" said Lee.

"That's because we are just now an official hidden village" said Naruto.

"Well we were headed to the jounin waiting area to wait for the results of the first test you want to come with us Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"We'll be there later we still need to find our hotel so bye" said Hinata as everybody went their separate ways.

**(Later that same day at Hidden Leaf's academy)**

"So do you think that anybody has a chance at beating us?" asked Minato.

"Nope" said Mikoto.

"They got no chance at all, our team as the three greatest blood lines plus our little friends, I don't even think that weird looking girl over there stands a chance" said Obito as they spot some one with pink hair in a bowl cut and fuzzy eye brows.

"Um, I think that is a guy there Obito" said Minato.

Sure enough it was a guy, Lee and Sakura's son to be exact.

Just then you know who walked in and said "alright find your assigned seat, sit in it, and shut up."

**End of chapter**

**AN: Muhahahaha cliffhanger, woot a chapter that was just one day heck it was half a day**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), ****Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), LeeSaku's kid: 12**

**the kids of IrukAnko (4), NejiTen (5): 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 10**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 8**

**H****iatari (KonoHanabi): 5**

**Kids of ShikTema and ChouIno(might be on LeeSaku's kid's team): ages undecided**

**Please review**


	16. the First Exam

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, though it seems like they are using some of my ideas**

**AN: another late chapter and another day at the Drive-in to see The Dark Night (good), The Incredible Hulk (ok), and Iron Man (Best of the Three) so the chapter is being uploaded now**

**Ok I'm calling it right now, Akatsuki is going to attack Leaf while Naruto is away training, where they kill Tsunade and/or Konohamaru (Sarutobies always seem to die in a big fight), but Zetsu and Kisame die in the attack and while Akatsuki is leaving they take Hinata and/or Sakura to make Naruto come for them, when He does he goes 5 tail (yes 5 not 4 that's how ticked he is) destroys all of Akatsuki leaving team Hawk as the only big bad guy left. On the way back the girl(s) that was taken fall(s) even more for Naruto and tells him so, where he falls for them.**

**LOL I get flamed for having a canon Naruto moment but not for my Disclaimer saying that Beast and the Harlot should be Naruto and Hinata's Theme song (That was a joke although that might be a song that someone might sing to make fun of Hinata liking Naruto, though Naruto and/or Hinata would probably kill that person if they heard them)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 16: **

**The First Exam**

**(The jounin waiting area (you know that room that Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai waited in and talked about their teams))**

"So how do you think that your teams will do Naruto?" asked Sakura. (AN: Naruto is here because Hinata and he are both the sensei of their team)

"They'll be fine in the first exam; most of them have been genin for over 5 years waiting for their first chance at the chuunin exam, so book wise their chuunin" said Naruto.

"They've been waiting for over 5 years, Why?" asked Lee.

"Hidden Destiny wasn't ready to be known yet so they had to wait till it could be a real hidden village before they could take the exam, and we don't have any chuunin in the village because of how few ninja we had to start out with" said Naruto.

"You have no chuunin how is that possible?" asked Sakura.

"The village started out with 11 ninja, one kage, three jounin (AN: I see ANBU and things like that as titles for jounin not ranks, and he doesn't want them to know Jiraiya is there), a special jounin, and six chuunin, they are all jounin now, and I could only get the minimum number of C rank missions, but nothing higher, so I don't expect many getting many chuunin out of this year" said Naruto.

"Ok, so who do you think will make chuunin then?" asked Lee.

"If they make it past the first exam I have no doubt that my team will make it I'm not sure about the rest" said Naruto.

"So only three people out of 30 from you village will make chuunin" said Sakura.

"Probably, so do you think your team will make it Lee?" asked Naruto.

"I think their youthfulness will get them to chuunin with no problems" said Lee.

"So who is on your team Lee?" asked Hinata.

"Ichigo, my son, Choi, the son of Chouji and Ino, and Inochizuna his twin sister" answered Lee.

"Ichigo?" said Naruto while raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes, he got my hair and eye color, but he had to get his dad's quirks too" said Sakura, and of course Naruto and even Hinata started laughing when Sakura said this.

"What's so funny about that" said Lee.

"Sorry it's just that someone said that if I had ended up with Sakura our sons could of ended up looking like my Mom, that all" said Naruto once he finally stopped laughing.

"Tsunade found a couple of pictures of your mom, she is very beautiful" said Lee.

That got Naruto and Hinata laughing again and even got a chuckle from Sakura.

**(Mean while at the exam room while the laughing fits were going on)**

After Ibiki said the rules every one started.

'Ok first question is, if a ninja jumps in to the air and throws a kunai how tall is the ninja he threw the kunai at, what kind of question is that it doesn't make any sense' thought Minato.

"Number 29 failed, teammates 69 and 10 get going you failed to" said Ibiki.

'Oh that's it' thought Minato as he whispered "Byakugan" he started copying a nearby paper.

'I wonder if Minato has it figured out yet' thought Mikoto and Obito with their Sharingan activated.

**(Back in the jounin waiting area)**

"Now that the laughing is done, I was wondering how many kids you two had" asked Sakura.

"Four, but why did you ask that out of the blue" said Hinata.

"Ino bet me that she had the most kids, that's why, but Kurenai won, she said that you would" said Sakura.

"Only you and Ino would make bets about that" stated Naruto.

"So what are their names?" asked Sakura.

"Well Minato is here with his team, Zabuza and Haku just finished their third year of the academy, and Kushina just finished her first year.

"Not very original names" said Sakura.

"No, but their named after family and friends and not their hair color" said Naruto and thought 'though there was other factors involved for Zabuza and Haku as well.'

"Touché, well we'll know soon who past the first exam" said Sakura.

**(Back at the exam room)**

"Time for the tenth Question, but you have to chose first if you want to answer it" said Ibiki.

"Why" shouted a random rock-nin.

"If you chose to answer and get the tenth question wrong you fail and can never take the chuunin exams again" said Ibiki.

"But you can't do that" said that same rock-nin.

"Well you just pick the wrong time to take the exam" said Ibiki and added "you have 10 minutes to decide."

As the time went on many teams dropped out but none of the teams from Destiny dropped out. Minato just sat there bored and was thinking 'Anko is scarier than this guy sure he's better at mind games but after having Anko show some of her integration tactics in class this guys nothing' in fact that's was what everybody from Destiny was thinking.

It was about a minute left when a blond haired girl from Leaf started to lift her hand.

'Shoot Dad said to make sure that at least one team from Leaf made it to the second part so I guess I need to act' thought Minato as he started to stand up and raised his hand just to slam it on the desk shouting "lay off the lame scare tactics An… our integrator is scarier than you." Then thought 'I hope he didn't catch that, Dad said not to mention anyone from Destiny'

Though the words were different the reaction was the same, and no one after that left.

Once the minute was up Ibiki said "Since know one else wants to leave the final question is…. You all pass" and thought 'I haven't seen this since 18 years ago when a kid that look like him did the same thing, wait the only things different are his eyes and the lack of whisker marks, so this is Naruto's kid.'

Ibiki broke that train of thoughts and everything after followed the same till. "Ok brats let go follow me to training grounds 44" said a kid not much older than Minato with brown hair and red eyes, as he walked in the door and added "you let too many pass Ibiki".

"Wait your our next examiner but you not much older than us" said some random Sand-nin.

"I may only be 15 but unlike you I'm a special jounin, now get moving or I'll go ahead and fail you, but it probably won't mater I plan of getting rid of about 2/3rds of you so get moving" said the kid as everyone ran out the door.

At the end of the first part there was only 1 one team from Sand, Rock, Cloud, and Leaf, but all ten teams from Demon were left. Meaning that there was 48 ninja left.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Yes the kid at the end is probably who you think it is but that and why Rock and Cloud are there I'm not saying yet**

**If you can't tell I'm going to rewrite as little of the Manga as possible partly to keep the story moving and I just don't feel like writing something over that is already written**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), ****Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 12**

**The kids of IrukAnko (4), NejiTen (5), ****ShikTema****: 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 10**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 8**

**H****iatari (KonoHanabi): 5**

**Please review**


	17. the Second Exam

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: just to warn you there is a movie reference in this chapter that I thought would be funny to do since they do have movie theaters in Naruto don't like it tell me but don't flame me about it I'll probably only use it this chapter unless you do like it then I might keep it**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 17: **

**The Second Exam**

**(Training grounds 44)**

"Alright now that we're here I'll tell you the rules and objectives for the second exam one you can kill, two you will receive a scroll and it will be your job to as a team to get two more scrolls, one that is the same as yours and the other is to be the other scroll, so let say you receive a Heaven scroll you will need to get not only another Heaven but an Earth scroll as well, three you will take your three scroll and go to the tower in the center of the testing area that I like to call the forest of death, four you will not look at your scrolls till you arrive at the tower, five you have five days to make it to the tower or you fail" said the examiner as he look behind he and added "is that everything Mom."

"Yes, but you were told to call me Kurenai while the exam is going on Junior" said Kurenai who was sitting next to Kakashi at a table with a curtain.

"And I thought I asked you to call me Indiana" said the examiner.

"And I told you that I wouldn't call you that, your name is Asuma Sarutobi Junior, I am not going to call you a name of character from a movie who named himself after his dog, now get back to explaining the exam" said Kurenai.

"Fine but there isn't much left but to say, but take one of these release forms sign it and turn them in over there at the table and you'll get your scroll, then go to your assigned gate and wait for my signal to start" said Asuma.

With that everyone grabbed a form, signed it and when to their gate. Once everyone had done that Kakashi asked Kurenai "So you want to go get something to eat now that our job is done?"

"No way, you're just an old pervert like Jiraiya plus that blond kid looked like Naruto so I want to go find out who he is" responded Kurenai.

**(With Naruto and Hinata's team)**

"So you remember the plan right?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes, leave the teams from Rock, Cloud, Sand, and Leaf alone and if attacked by any of them run from Sand and Leaf but we can attack back if it's Rock or Cloud" said Minato.

"Well I guess that means we won't be fighting, since as soon as we find a team from our village they'll just give us their scroll, since that is part of their plans" said Obito.

"Well after what Dad said to me about what Cloud did to Mom and how Rock tried to kill Grandpa in that war I hope they attack so I can teach them not to mess with my family" said Minato as the gate opened and they ran in.

A little while later Minato stopped saying "wait someone is coming."

Just then the teams from Rock and Cloud showed up with one of the Cloud-nin saying "Look what we have here some of the little wimps from Destiny and one is some how a Hyuuga."

"Yeah, and he also looks like he could be related to that Hokage that gave us all that trouble in the war" said a Rock-nin.

"Let's have some fun and kill them" said another Rock-nin.

"I got this one" said Minato and added "maybe they'll have the scrolls we need too."

"Ha, you think you can take on the six of us by yourself, we will crush you be for you can blink" said a Cloud-nin.

"Too bad I move faster then I blink" said Minato activating his Byakugan and throwing six kunai.

"Haha, you got some bad aim there kid you didn't even get close to any of us" said a Cloud-nin but the Rock-nin were getting a little nervous.

"I hit right where I was aiming" said Minato as he did some hand signs and then dropped in to the stance for Eight Trigrams 128 palms and disappeared in a yellow flash while saying "Flying 128 palms."

The Rock-nin and Cloud-nin didn't stand a chance they didn't even see him coming but you could hear him briefly counting off his strikes. When he was done all the Rock-nin and Cloud-nin were knocked out from having all their chakra points closed. He then checked them for their scrolls, finding that they had the other two scrolls they need Minato said "Alright, we got the scrolls."

"Good, now we just need to get to the tower now" said Mikoto.

"Dad and Mom should be watching from the tower so that will be easy, just grab on and we'll be there in a flash, we'll even beat Gaara's time" said Minato as Mikoto and Obito grabbed on and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

**(At the tower in the forest of death)**

Naruto and Hinata were watching their team (mostly their son) whet Naruto realized what his son was going to do and said "Hinata throw down _that_ kunai quick" as Naruto threw down the one that he had that was his son's too.

Just then Minato, Obito, and Mikoto appeared on the kunai that Hinata had thrown.

"The room is down the hall to the left" said Naruto knowing where his team needs to go.

"See you soon Dad" said Minato as he and his teammates ran to the room to open the scrolls.

Once they got there they opened the scrolls and in a puff of smoke Udon appeared and said "Good job you made it though the second exam" then he looked at his watch and passed out for it took them only one hour to finish the exam.

**(Five days later at the tower in the forest of death)**

"Congratulations to all that have past now it…." said Konohamaru only to be interrupted.

"There is too many for the youthful finals to start" said Gai the Examiner for the third exam.

"Gai your too early and shut up about youth" said Konohamaru.

"Sorry Hokage, sir" said Gai then he continued "because there's too many of you there has to be preliminary matches, but I need to ask this first, is there anyone who wishes to drop out."

Oddly there was five teams left four from Destiny (one being Minato and his teammates) and Lee's team, but when Gai asked if anyone wanted to drop out nine people dropped out all thinking the same thing 'I don't want to face Minato or his teammates, I don't stand a chance with the sons and daughter of the Tenmeikage and Uchihas, not to mention their demons.'

"Ok? Well that solves that, I guess that means that I just need to you pick a number and you'll see who you fight you first match against in the finals since it's just you six now" said Gai.

Once everyone had a number they read them off to Gai

"Three" said Minato.

"Five" said Obito.

"One" said Mikoto.

"Two" said Ichigo.

"Four" said Choi.

"Six" said Inochizuna.

"Ok, fights are one and two, three and five, and four and six, you will have one month to relax and to train dismissed" said Gai as they all left to do just that.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Sorry to all KakaKure fans but with the story close to being over I think I'm done with parings I think it will be some where between 20-25 chapters when done**

**Muhaha, Minato took out 6 ninja in one move with out using Shukaku, how is that for power (and some people like SasuHina because they can give their kids both bloodlines but you can't copy or touch someone who moves as fast as Minato making NaruAnybody's kids better)(I need to quit with the ranting about Hinata being with anyone but Naruto but I guess I can't till I find one that makes sense and not just 'bang Hinata likes somebody else because I said so' I find no fun in reading those and that is why I read fanfics (there are plenty of bad NaruHinas too))**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), ****Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 12**

**The kids of IrukAnko (4), NejiTen (5), ****ShikTema****: 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 10**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 8**

**H****iatari (KonoHanabi): 5**

**Please review**


	18. The start of the third exam

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: I still don't have a Computer but I might have an idea but my postings will be very sporadic till I get one, which I did order but won't be here till 8/13 at the earliest**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 17: **

**The start of the third Exam**

**(One day before the final exam at the gates of Hidden Leaf)**

"It's been a long time hasn't Itachi" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, it has Sasuke" said Itachi, then added "everybody, we better get to the Hokage's office" as a large group headed off.

**(At the Hokage's office)**

"So everything go ok back home Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Every things fine so did my son make it to the finals?" said Itachi.

"Yep, we kicked butt" said Obito.

"We? I'm the only one who fought anyone" stated Minato.

"Fine, Minato kicked butt, but I'm going to kick his in our match" said Obito.

"Wait, who are all these people Konohamaru," asked Kakashi, for everybody from Destiny was wearing black cloaks with hoods (Naruto had his Kage hat on). Then he added "and why do you all have name that are either famous or infamous here in Hidden Leaf?"

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm the first Tenmeikage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto went on to introduce all the kids and reintroduce the rest even Jiraiya to all the whole gang (that's everybody from Lee to Sundae).

To said that everybody from Leaf was surprised would be an understatement, Sakura was the first to get over the shock of everyone and then some being back in Leaf and having spotted Kushina let out a "she's so cute" and grabbed the oddball of the Namikaze family in a hug. Once Sakura let go she asked Hinata "how did she get her red hair all our boys have blond?"

"We're not sure it must have slipped in from Naruto's mom" said Hinata.

"She's the oddball of the family" said Sasuke.

"Hey, just because I don't have a d..." snapped Kushina till Hinata covered her mouth.

"You were told not to talk about that remember" whispered Hinata to Kushina.

"She doesn't have a what?" asked Shino.

"A blond hair on her head" said Hinata hoping that no one would push the matter.

"So did you know that my youthful son is fighting your daughter, Sasuke" asked Lee.

"Yes, Naruto sent a letter to Itachi saying what had happened so far in the exams" said Sasuke.

"Well my son will win with his youthfulness" said Lee.

"You said it Dad" added Ichigo.

"Oh great there's another one" muttered Sasuke with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Well it's getting late and we need to check into our hotel so see you tomorrow" said Shion.

"Ok see you tomorrow" said everybody as everybody but Konohamaru and Tsunade walked out of the office.

"So why didn't you say anything Tsunade?" asked Konohamaru.

"What could have I have said I was speechless like just about everyone else, but I might talk to him in privet to ask him about his village but you need to come with me so you can make an alliance with him" said Tsunade.

"of course Leaf will have an alliance with Destiny, he looks to be as good of leader as grandpa, he a friend I use to call boss, his village is strong, and he's my brother though marriage so why wouldn't I" said Konohamaru.

**(At Lee and Sakura's home)**

"I don't want to fight Mikoto she's to pretty to fight." Ichigo said.

"Well you should tell her then" said Lee as his son ran off before Sakura could stop him.

"You know that was dumb, Mikoto isn't me, she's probably like her father and will take that as an insult" said Sakura.

**(The next day at the arena)**

The Finals were about to start, and Naruto, Konohamaru, and Gaara were up in the Kage box with everyone else in the stands nearby when Udon showed up on the ground and said "examines come to the center of the arena so we can start."

Once the six of them got to the center Konohamaru stood up and said "Congratulations on making it this far and good luck in the matches ahead."

"Ok Ichigo and Mikoto stay here the rest go to the examinee box" said Udon, once everyone was where they should be he said "begin."

"I do not wish to fight you, please give up, for I do not wish to hurt such a lovely and youthful flower" said Ichigo.

"What, no way am I giving up, you can't hurt me, if anyone gives up it will be you" said Mikoto.

"I will give up if you go on a date with me" said Ichigo.

"No way, one you're not my type, two I'm taken" said Mikoto.

"If you are taken then I must prove that I'm more youthful than him and then you'll be mine" said Ichigo.

"Now listen here I don't like you, and it's an arranged marriage that my mother set up before I was even born, so shut up and fight me or give up" said Mikoto getting angrier every second she talked with Ichigo to the point her Sharingan activated on its own.

"If I'll fight you if I must" said Ichigo as he started to run at Mikoto.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" said Mikoto spitting a large ball of fire at Ichigo, that he easily dodged and engaged in taijutsu with Mikoto who easily kept up with Ichigo but neither could land a hit on the other. That was until Ichigo added chakra to his fist like his mom and blew Mikoto back, but she quickly recovered and said "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)" and chased Ichigo around with a bunch of fireballs, which he dodged all but the last one of, that one hit and burned him a little. While he was distracted by the burn Mikoto ran up behind him and held a kunai to his neck, Ichigo promptly said "I give up" thus ending the first match with Udon saying "winner Mikoto Uchiha."

The audience was shocked that most haven't even heard that name since the massacre, but were snapped out of those thoughts by Udon saying "next examines come down now."

**End of chapter**

**AN: well a cliffhanger ending but I think there's only one-two more chapters till the end of this arc and the last one starts which will take place 5 years after the end of these chuunin exams**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 12**

**The kids of IrukAnko (4), NejiTen (5), ShikTema: 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 10**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 8**

**Hiatari (KonoHanabi): 5**

**Please review**


	19. The end of the third exam

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: Ok I'm still learning how everything works here on fanfic so I didn't know that if I replaced a chapter it doesn't send an alert so chapter ****18 is new, so go back and read it first**** or you won't know what happened in the first match**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 19: **

**The End of the third Exam**

**(Same place and time as last chapter)**

"Begin" shouted "Udon.

"Hey Obito, we both know that if we just fight we'll destroy this arena and not get anywhere so how about we just try to hit each other with our best jutsu and if it's a draw then we both give up and call it a tie" said Minato.

"That's not a bad idea with my ultimate defense and your two ultimate defenses we would likely kill someone watching before even hurting each other, so let's go for it" said Obito. (AN: yes Obito would have one the three tail is a turtle after all)

"I'm ready when you are" said Minato with his hand in a kunai pouch.

"Ok but you won't stand a chance I'm too fast for you to throw one of your kunai" said Obito as he flashed some hand signs for what looked like a Chidori but when it started to charge there was a ball of fire in the middle of it.

"Blazing Chidori" shouted Obito as he shot at Minato, but when Obito thrust his hand out through Minato's sand defense he didn't hit anything but air, and with Obito distracted by the sand Minato's Hiraishin took him right behind Obito and he knocked Obito out.

"Winner Minato Uzumaki Namikaze" shouted Udon, and added "will Choi and Inochizuna come down."

Once back in the stands Mikoto said "good job using that speech to distract him while you threw one of your kunai down."

"Yeah, but at least I didn't tell anyone about our arranged marriage" said Minato.

"Hey now, I didn't say who it was with and that was a compliment I gave you" said Mikoto.

"Well it is hard to tell with you sometimes" said Minato.

"Just shut up will you the next match is about to start" said Mikoto.

Once again the audience was pulled out of their thoughts by Udon's shout of "begin" and the start of the next match.

"Sister you should just give up you don't stand a chance fighting me you don't even use Dad's jutsus" said Choi.

"Hey, just because I don't want to be fat doesn't mean you can beat me, so bring it" shouted Inochizuna.

"Fine, Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)" said Choi as he simply ran over his sister.

"Winner Choi Akimichi" said Udon and then added "we will have a ten minute break then drawing to see who gets the bye to the final match."

**(Up in the Kage box)**

"So do all your kids know Hiraishin Naruto?" asked Konohamaru.

"So far only Minato knows it, I won't teach them it till they're genin" said Naruto.

"So now that we have time to talk how about we work out an alliance" said Konohamaru.

"Sorry, but my village will have no alliances at all, we will trade but that's it" said Naruto.

"Why not even with you home village Naruto" said Konohamaru.

"My village had one alliance but that one ended with the death of the Mizukage last year, we are now staying neutral and as long as you don't start a war you will have nothing to fear from my village" said Naruto.

"Wait, why did you have an alliance with the Mizukage but won't make a new one with us?" asked Konohamaru.

"My village is too powerful to align with anyone I want to prevent wars not start them by someone wanting power, the Mizukage was bad enough, I'm glad he died of old age before Destiny was ready" said Naruto. (AN: Madara would be about 100 so it's possible, and it would be funny for the head of Akatsuki to die of old age, well at least to me it would be)

"Too powerful?" questioned Konohamaru.

"It is a village secret, that I hope that Hidden Leaf never finds out" stated Naruto.

**(Back on the field)**

"Ok everyone pick a card from my hand and if you get the red one you won't fight until the finals" said Udon.

So the Three of them grabbed a card, "Ok who has it?" asked Udon.

"I do" said Choi.

"Ok you go back and Minato and Mikoto stay here to fight" said Udon.

As that was said Minato looked up to his dad and saw him shake his head, so Minato said "I give up."

"Ok, well I guess we'll skip to the final match then" said Udon and then he yelled to the crowd "Minato has dropped out so we will move to the final match of Mikoto Uchiha and Choi Akimichi."

"Begin" shouted Udon.

'Now I'm glad that sensei tought me how to fight a Sharingan, boy did that seem stupid at the time' thought Choi as he threw a smoke bomb down.

'Shoot, where did he go' thought Mikoto just as she heard...

"Dynamic entry" shouted Choi as he flew though the air at Mikoto but with cat like reflexes she caught his foot and threw him to the side. They then started using taijutsu and were somewhat even but Choi was being pushed back.

'He's pretty good, if he wasn't fighting like I have my Sharingan activated I would have trouble fighting him, since Naruto sensei said not to go all out' thought Mikoto.

Then Mikoto saw an opening and knocked Choi back and flashed some hand signs and said "(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" and 100 Mikotos appeared, but that also gave Choi the time to do a Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique), but Mikoto wasn't planning to go back to taijutsu instead shouted "(grand fireball jutsu) and shot 101 vary large fireballs around Choi.

"Give up or you'll be burned to a crisp with the next jutsu" said Mikoto.

Knowing he had no where to go Choi said "fine, I give up"

"Winner Mikoto Uchiha" said Udon.

The crowd eruped in cheers for the short chuunin exam. The first out of the stands was Naruto, who Hiraishin next to Minato and said to him "I know you wanted to fight Mikoto but remember last time you fought her that forest is a desert now, so I couldn't let you fight here, but don't worry the three of you made chuunin."

"I kind of thought that was why" said Minato.

**(Up in the Kage box)**

"That concludes this chuunin exam" shouted Konohamaru to the crowd.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Another chapter done, I'd say that there is at most 5 chapters left.**

**This story was going to end here but added the next arc for a character that I had forgotten about **

**I've started writing my next story and I'll post the first chapter after I finish this one**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChojIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChojIno): 12**

**The kids of IrukAnko (4), NejiTen (5), ShikTema: 11**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 10**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 8**

**Hiatari (KonoHanabi): 5**

**Please review**


	20. the return of the forgoten

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: woot chapter 20 this story is all most done but depending on how I end it there might be a sequel**

**Now for the special chapter 20 perverted AN: I thought of something recently while I was reading the Naruto manga and Karin came back in to the story I noticed that well all the girls who like Sasuke more than some other guy seem to be lacking in the chest area I mean look at Karin and Sakura their almost if not flat where as Hinata, Temari, Tenten (not much but still more than those two), and Ino (she was flat when she liked Sasuke) are not and you can't say that it's because they're only 15ish because Hinata had both Ino and Sakura beat when they were 12 (and still does), and to make it weirder most of the girls/women who like Naruto more than someone else seem to have larger chest be it wanting to be his girlfriend or are like family to him, once a again look at Hinata (if my hypothesis is right then she might end up bigger then Tsunade) and Tsunade (she must like him like her brother/son a whole lot lol)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 20:**

**The return of the forgotten**

(Five years later at an undisclosed location in the forests outside Hidden Leaf)

There are the three people standing in the shadow of a tree, and the first speaks up "Finally after all these year we will finally get what we want."

"Yes, but we would have done this five years ago if it wasn't for those brats from Hidden Destiny" said the second.

"But my village will finally have the Byakugan" said the third.

"And my village will have its revenge on that stupid Hokage" said the second.

"And we will do what even Lord Orochimaru couldn't do" said the first, and then he added "destroy Hidden Leaf."

"Don't forget to leave the Hyuuga women alive" said the third.

"Of course, we would want you to hate us" said the first.

(Up in a tree not far away)

"So remember my Dad said to go all out once they attack" said a tall person in a black hooded cloak with fox and rabbit footprints in red on it and on his back a gourd.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, brother" said another with an Akatsuki like straw hat and black pants with the same print on them and with a huge sword on his back.

"Now remember to stick to Shikamaru's plan, Rinrin goes in first and sets the field then we follow" said the one with the gourd.

"Ok" said the rest of the Eight Demons of Destiny.

(That night at Leaf's gate)

"HERE THEY COME" shouted the gate guard.

"Ok, move out and keep the fighting as far away from the village as you can" ordered Konohamaru.

"Yes Hokage, sir" Leaf's forces shouted as they ran to meet the combined forces of Cloud and Rock.

The first Kunai thrown came from a Cloud-nin that hit its mark killing a Leaf-nin, but as soon as that happened thousands of kunai rained down on the Cloud and Rock-nin killing many, but many survived until the flashes started, most were yellow but the was a couple red ones mixed in, once the flashes stopped there was only a Rock-nin left.

"Hey you Rock-nin go and tell Kabuto and the Kages to stop this war now or they'll meet the end of their destinies" said a girl in a black hooded cloak with panda footprints on it.

"So get going" said a smaller girl (well she was bigger in some areas considering who her mom was) as she appeared in a red flash right in front of the Rock-nin. She had a cloak like most of the others with fox and rabbit footprints.

That scared the Rock-nin off, so the Leaf-nin relaxed having seen the cloaks in the chuunin exams, and knew they were the kids of the people who left many years ago.

"So how is Naruto doing?" asked Konohamaru as he walked up to where the group from Destiny was at.

"He's fine, though the triplets are giving Mom some trouble" said the last one of the eight that had fox and rabbit footprints on their cloak.

"Haku, Dad said not to bring up the triplets" whispered the one with the gourd and said "Good job Rinrin all the kunai were on target like always."

"Yeah, but no one tried to run so I didn't get to do anything" said the one in the open cloak that looked like it was covered in bike tire marks (aka snake tracks).

"Don't worry you, Mikoto, and Obito get the next fight, since we know from stories that Kabuto won't give up easily" said the one with the gourd.

"Wait Kabuto, he disappeared long ago how do you know it is him behind this attack?" said Konohamaru.

"The same way we knew the attack was coming, so we could warn you, Jiraiya's spy network, that and we were just at his camp" said the one with the gourd.

"Your dad and his laws" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"Well say hi to aunt Hanabi for us, we got to go see when the next attack is going to be" said the one in the gourd as the Eight Demons of Destiny ran into the forest.

(Back at Kabuto's camp)

"Bad news Lord Kabuto, the brats from Destiny are here" said the Rock-nin that was at the attack.

"Why would We care about that they're what at most chuunin level so an army can take them easily" said Kabuto.

"That just it I couldn't tell how many fought but all but me was wiped out by at most eight teenagers, it might have even been only five of them" said the Rock-nin.

"You're saying that five teenagers probably only chuunin level killed all the chuunin We sent to attack except you who escaped somehow" stated Kabuto.

"Yes, but I didn't escape they let me go" said the Rock-nin.

"Well then We say they're trying to challenging me, ok We'll give them a challenge" said Kabuto as he turned to the Kages and said "send everything you got Rock to the north and Cloud to the south and we'll crush Leaf in the middle, now go" said Kabuto.

"Very well if that will get me my Byakugan" said the Raikage.

"And my revenge" said the Tsuchikage.

"How soon will your forces be ready for the attack?" asked Kabuto.

"Three days" said both Kages.

With that the Kages sent word to be ready for the next attack in three days.

Of course the Eight Demons of Destiny heard this and went and warned Leaf and got ready themselves.

**End of chapter**

**AN: for those who didn't figure it out the Eight Demons of Destiny are Minato (the one with the gourd), Obito, Mikoto, IrukAnko's kid (the one with the snake tracks) (still haven't decided on a name I would like to use snake charmer but I can't figure out what it is in Japanese), Rinrin (the one with panda footprints since Tenten reminds me of a panda), Zabuza (the one with the huge sword(his outfit was based off of the real Zabuza's but I think that there was someone else from different anime that had a big sword and wore just pants and a straw hat but I can't remember who), Haku (I had Minato use his name, and called him 'the last one of the eight that had fox and rabbit footprints on their cloak'), and **

**Kushina (smaller girl)**

**To those who think Naruto and Hinata are too old by now to have more kids, they are not they are only 35 and they were 33 when the triplets were born and yes there are more Uchiha kids I just don't know if I'll mention them or not (they do have clans to revive you know)**

**Since this ****chapter was a little shorter than what I've been writing I'm going to post the first chapter of my next story now too it called Kiba's Mirror**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is), turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Two poles now:**

**1) What should the last 1 demon be**

**2) Need names for kids (I'm a guy and like most guys we can't come up with very good names) must be Japanese I'm not naming a kid Frank, Will, or anything like that **

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings so far NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi**

**Kids (more to come as I bring them up in the story I'll add them here) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 17**

**The kids of IrukAnko (4), Rinrin (NejiTen, 5), ShikTema: 16**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 15**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 13**

**Hiatari (KonoHanabi): 10**

**The triplets (thinking of naming them Jira, Oro, and Tsuna) (NaruHina): 2**

**Please review**


	21. A Fight on Three Fronts

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, but on the 15 of this month I will own a 3000 dollar desktop computer and I won't have to use my Mom's any more**

**AN: (spoiler ch 411) Hahahaha to everyone who likes Sasuke still for some crazy reason, he's weak ch. 411 proved that when he's in a fight with someone who wants to kill him he loses. (Itachi didn't want to kill him; heck this is his first fight with someone who wants to kill him) What makes it even better is he's losing to a drunken sword (like drunken fist but with swords, doesn't mean his drunk just acting like he is/unpredictable), rapping, octopus (might be Kraken) 8 tail container (If Sasuke does win in the end it will be though cheating a.k.a. that uber Sharingan eye he got from talking to Tobi/Madara/Mizukage)**

**I decided on my name for IrukAnko's kid it will be Biten it is Japanese for charm (I was thinking of using Miryoku since it means the same thing but people would think I was just copying off Inuyasha)**

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 21:**

**A Fight on Three Fronts **

**(Three days later in the forest of Hidden Leaf)**

"Bad news Minato, Kabuto's sent two ANBU teams to intercept the ninja from Sand coming to help Leaf and the rest of Cloud and Rock are on their way to attack Leaf" said Obito, who had just come from spying on Kabuto's camp. (AN: the Eight Demons of Destiny are neutral so they could attack Leaf if they have to, so Sand is coming since they are real allies of Leaf)

"Ok change of plans then, Zabuza and Haku head out follow the ANBU, Mikoto, Obito, and Biten head to the north of Leaf, and Kushina, Rinrin, and I will take the south, now head out" said Minato to the group then added "remember we are not aligned with anyone so whatever side is the defenders is who we protect."

With that everyone headed out.

**(Later that day north of Hidden Leaf)**

The Kabuto's forces and the forces of Leaf were facing each other ready to attack when they heard someone yell "stop this fight and go home or face Destiny."

"Ha, our destiny is to win this war" said a Rock-nin ANBU captain and then yelled "ATTACK."

"Thank you for saying that I've been bored for a while" said the someone from before.

The next thing heard was the sound of a lot of birds as Mikoto came running from behind a tree with a Blazing Chidori in her hand and stuck a nearby Rock-nin. When the Blazing Chidori hit it exploded behind the one stuck killing him and burning many Rock and Cloud-nin to death.

'And you wonder why they didn't use that jutsu in the chuunin exams' thought Kurenai who was with the Leaf forces that went to protect the north, as Obito killed more Rock and Cloud with his own Blazing Chidori. (AN: the fight between Minato and Obito doesn't count since it didn't hit anything to set it off)

Then "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" rang out as a huge snake appeared and ate a couple Cloud-nin.

After that the fight didn't last long and ended with a Cloud-nin left.

"Hey Cloud-nin, how about go and tell Kabuto that he lost his chance and that the Eight Demons of Destiny are going to pay him a visit if he's lucky" said Mikoto.

With that the Cloud-nin ran off and soon after Obito, Mikoto, and Biten disappeared.

**(Mean while to the south)**

"There's no way we are going to give up, we won't be defeated and Cloud will get the Byakugan" shouted a Cloud ANBU.

"ATTACK" yelled the Cloud ANBU, as he threw a kunai at a Leaf ANBU who defeated it easily.

"Sōshōryū (Twin Rising Dragons)" rang out as thousands of Kunai rained down on Kabuto's forces killing many. Kabuto's forces thinking they knew what was coming started running from the kunai not noticing that they were just regular ones, and since they were running in a panic didn't notice that there was a line of _the_ kunai lining the forest that Kabuto's forces were headed to. Once the first of the Cloud and Rock-nin got to the line of kunai the slaughter started once more as Kushina's Hiraishined and started to kill the ninja headed to her, but that was a distraction too, as Minato had sent his sand and said "Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin), Sabaku Soso, (Desert Funeral)" and killed the remaining Kabuto's forces, knowing that Mikoto was to be the one to send the final warning to Kabuto.

When they were sure the Rock and Cloud-nin were dead Minato, Kushina, and Rinrin disappeared into the forest.

**(Near Wind country)**

"You ready Haku?" asked Zabuza once they caught up with the ANBU teams working for Kabuto.

"Yeah" said Haku as he threw a three prong kunai in front of the ANBU.

When the kunai landed in front of the ANBU they started to look for who threw it until Haku appeared in a yellow flash in front of them and said "go home we don't want to kill you."

An ANBU captain didn't say anything and just threw a kunai at Haku, who simply ducked down and let the kunai go over his head. Once the kunai went passed Haku stayed down as the ANBU could hear something cutting through the air, but it was too late for two of them to move and they lost their heads to a huge sword that stopped when it hit a tree. Then in another yellow flash Zabuza appeared on his sword and said to Haku "do it."

Haku then flashed some hand signs and threw several kunai into the air and shouted "_Makyō Hyō Shō_ (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)" as ice formed around the kunai freezing them in an ice dome around the last six ANBU. He then appeared on one of the kunai and started to throw kunai at the six ANBU and Hiraishining between the kunai frozen in the ice dome creating a wall of kunai that killed the ANBU.

"Well, that was easy" said Zabuza.

"Yeah, you only threw your sword once, but it's time to headed back to the rest so we can figure out how we're taking out the Kages and Kabuto" said Haku.

"Ok, though Mom and Dad might want to take care of them" said Zabuza.

"Especially Mom, since she might want revenge for Cloud trying to kidnapping her as a kid and making granduncle kill himself to protect Grandpa" said Haku.

"Uncle Sasuke might want a piece of Kabuto too" said Zabuza.

"You think he wants the Kabuto part or the Orochimaru part" joked Haku.

"Well, I'd say the Kabuto part since the Orochimaru part probably moved to Kabuto's butt" Zabuza joked back as they headed to where they were to meet back up with the rest of the Eight Demons of Destiny.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Haku's **_**Makyō Hyō Shō**_** is the same in name and idea only, unlike the original he doesn't pass through the mirror he just stands on the kunai stuck in the ice and the ice is a complete dome not the floating mirrors (since it is a bloodline Haku just makes an equivalent using his water and wind chakra combined with is 7 tail)**

**I think the next chapter is the last other then the possible sequel**

**LOL I just now figured it out but my brother and me are the same age apart as Kushina and the triplets and my mom was the same age as Hinata (21 and 33) (I was not planning that at all)**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra (guess who gets it), I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is) I don't think I'll pick something unless I make a sequel, turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny only must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi (MinaMiko are paired but not really going to be seen unless I make a sequel)**

**Kids (more to come If I make a sequel) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 17**

**Biten (IrukAnko, 4), Rinrin (NejiTen, 5), ShikTema's kid: 16**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 15**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 13**

**Hiatari (KonoHanabi): 10**

**The triplets (thinking of naming them Jira, Oro, and Tsuna) (NaruHina): 2**

**Please review**


	22. Is it the end?

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**AN: well here it is the last chapter the story is over 30000 words more than 6 times Time ANBU and more than 42 times the length of the original idea so here it is the last chapter (other than the possible sequel) **

**Akatsuki is Influenced**

**Chapter 22:**

**Is it the end?**

**(The night after the failed attack at Kabuto's camp)**

"Kabuto we were crushed they came at us with a snake and flaming balls of lighting it was a massacre if the rest were as strong as the three that let me go even you don't stand a chance, and the only reason they let me go was to tell you that you would be lucky if they came for you" said the ninja that Mikoto let go.

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY EIGHT BRATS CAN DEFEAT US" yelled Kabuto as he threw a kunai through the ninja's head.

"That was the last ninja we had you know Kabuto" said the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, now how long will it be before you can get more here" said Kabuto.

"At least two months but it will be years before we recover from the losses today" said the Raikage with the Tsuchikage agreeing.

"Fine we leave in the morning" said Kabuto.

**(Even later that night not far from the camp)**

"Ok, we only have Kabuto and the Kages left and they leave in the Moring so it's time to call Dad" said Minato to the rest.

"Well let's hope it's not like last time we called Dad at night" said Haku.

"Yeah, he was fuming that he was called away from Hinata" said Biten.

"Well here it goes" said Minato as he threw his father's three pronged kunai down.

"Hey kids" said Naruto as he appeared on the kunai.

"Hey Dad, we're down to just Kabuto and the Kages so what should we do?" asked Minato.

"The Kages won't be a threat without Kabuto so let them live, but with part of Kabuto being Orochimaru he will always try to destroy Leaf and do his inhumane experiments so take him out" said Naruto.

"Ok" said Minato then turned to the rest and said "you heard Dad let's move out."

**(Back at Kabuto's camp)**

"Are we're ready to go for the morning?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes" both Kages responded.

"Good" said Kabuto as a kunai hit the ground in front of him.

"Kabuto your end is here, and you Kages better get out of here or you'll join him" said Minato when he appeared at the kunai.

"Ha, you think one teenager can beat me" laughed Kabuto then added "Oh I see little Kyuubi boy got raped by that little Hyuuga that all ways followed him around" then noticed Mikoto at the tree line and dug his grave a little deeper and added "and I guess Sasuke went back to Leaf and knocked up that pig girl too."

"THAT IT I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT QUICK BUT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN" yelled Minato.

Not believing he could kill him and just noticing Kushina Kabuto decided to be the world's biggest idiot and said "I always thought that pinky was a guy, but for the Hyuuga to cheat on the Kyuubi Brat with him now that's a surprise."

"THATS IT" yelled Minato as tan chakra surrounded him and his sand turned into a tail. (AN: Think Naruto's one tail but sand color and a sand tail instead of chakra

"What, but how the one tail was taken by Akatsuki about 20 years ago" said Kabuto.

"_**Ha-ha, where have you been, living in a cave**_" said Minato with a little of Shukaku's voice mixed in.

"So what if I have" stated Kabuto.

"_**Well, since you have been in a cave for so long let me introduce myself since I'll be your executioner, I'm the first born of the first Tenmeikage, container of Shukaku, grandson of the fourth Hokage, and name sake to him, I'm Minato Uzumaki Namikaze" **_said Minato.

While he said that his sand snuck around Kabuto's legs and crushed them, but other than the pain it caused Kabuto quickly healed using his and Orochimaru's abilities combined.

"_**So I guess it won't be too easy good Shukaku hasn't had any fun in a while" said Minato.**_

Minato then threw several of _the_ kunai at Kabuto and started to Hiraishining around him. As he did this he started to kick Kabuto back and forth till Kabuto was completely off balance then Minato made several Kage Bunshins and they kicked Kabuto up into the air with the shout of "U" then some jumped up and kick him higher with the shout of "zu" this continued with the shouts of "ma", "ki", "Na", "mi", and "ka" as the last group of clones said this Minato threw a three pronged kunai just above Kabuto and Hiraishin up and kicked Kabuto back to the ground as he shouted "ze combo" but instead of landing on the ground with a bone shattering crunch Kabuto was caught in Minato's sand and Minato said "now you die Kabuto, Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin), Sabaku Soso, (Desert Funeral)" killing Kabuto giving him no chance to heal again.

Thus is the end of all the major evil forces in Naruto, Sasuke fell to the friendship of an old friend and his wife and the love of his wife, Itachi was never evil to begin with, Madara ironically died of old age, and Kabuto/Orochimaru to the sand of the oldest son of Naruto.

"O YEAH, WELL SASUKE I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU AND TO PROVE IT MY CLAN WILL BE BIGGER THAN YOURS."

"YEAH RIGHT, MINE WILL BE TWICE THE SIZE OF YOURS BEFORE I EVEN HAVE GRANDKIDS, DOBE."

"DON'T WE EVEN GET A SAY IN THAT MATTER."

"Will they ever stop competing" said Shion to Hinata.

"Nope they'll probably be 100 and competing to see whose teeth fall out first" said Hinata.

**End of Story**

**AN: Chapter may have been little short but with only one fight left there wasn't much left to write there may be a sequel if I can think of something to write for it but right now I don't have any ideas and plenty of other stories to write one of which I started and the first chapter is up it's called Kiba's Mirror and will have most of the same pairings as this one but some will be a little different including a Naruto harem, and KibaHina but…. well read it and find out (Hinata is still in the Naruto's harem so don't worry to all NaruHina fans I don't let you down and no Hinata isn't two timing Naruto either, confused good maybe someone will read it then)(warning though first chapter isn't really that good but it's there just to set up the story the next chapter will explain a lot and should be good)**

**Since the manga appears to have disproved the 8 tail/headed snake, I only need the four tail still to complete my list of: fox, rabbit, I'm changing Dragon'sHost's idea a little bit and the 7 tail will be a ice hydra, I like kingkakashi's idea for a bear so it's the 6 tail, wolf, 4 tail (I don't think the manga ever says what it is) I don't think I'll pick something unless I make a sequel, turtle, cat, raccoon (Tanuki)**

**Rules for a new hidden village (in this story) 1: must be approved by at least two other Kages, 2: country must not have a ninja village, 3: must have an academy, 4: for Hidden Destiny only must have all 9 tailed beasts in hosts**

**The pairings NaruHina, ItacAyam, SasuShion, ShikTema, ChouIno, LeeSaku, IrukAnko, NejiTen, and KonoHanabi (MinaMiko are paired but not really going to be seen unless I make a sequel)**

**Kids (more to come if I make a sequel) and ages, parents and beasts number at end of chapter:**

**Minato (NaruHina, 1), Obito (ItacAyam, 3), Mikoto (SasuShion, 2), Ichigo (LeeSaku), Choi and Inochizuna (ChouIno): 17**

**Biten (IrukAnko, 4), Rinrin (NejiTen, 5), ShikTema's kid: 16**

**Zabuza and Haku (the twins, NaruHina, z6, h7): 15**

**Kushina (NaruHina): 13**

**Hiatari (KonoHanabi): 10**

**The triplets (thinking of naming them Jira, Oro, and Tsuna) (NaruHina): 2**

**Please review**


End file.
